


Revolution

by Ahiku



Series: Revolution Series [1]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Blood, Depression, Emotional Trauma, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion, Romance, Violence, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahiku/pseuds/Ahiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have passed after Nezumi's departure. Even though the progress of the Restructural Committee is like an untamed wave of changes and improvements, some people are unsatisfied and more than tired Shion thinks he has failed. Will he ever be able to look in these beautiful grey eyes again? Or will his guilt consume him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I’m back with a new reunion fanfiction. From now on, I’ll try to publish a new chapter every week. Throughout the story, I’ll refer a lot to the No. 6 novels and Beyond especially “Shion’s Days” and “A song from the Past”. Just like in 9th Avenue’s lovely translations, I’m going to use “he” for Inukashi. But that’s still a long way off.  
> I’m sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.  
> Have fun! :3
> 
> EDIT: I've added a bonus artwork! :D If you want to see more of my No. 6 fanart, my tumblr name is ahikuboruchi! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I’m back with a new reunion fanfiction. From now on, I’ll try to publish a new chapter every week. Throughout the story, I’ll refer a lot to the No. 6 novels and Beyond, especially “Shion’s Days” and “A song from the Past”. Just like in 9th Avenue’s lovely translations, I’m going to use “he” for Inukashi. But that’s still a long way off.  
> I’m sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.  
> Have fun! :3

** **

**00:21 | Restructural Committee Headquarters, Shion's office**

A piece of paper rustled in the chilly night breeze coming from the wide open balcony window. The wind blew silken, nearly translucent curtains towards the sleeping frame of a young, white-haired man. His heavy head rested on his folded skinny arms; dark circles underlined his eyes and his pale skin glowed bluish in the soft moonlight. He looked exhausted and all tensed up. It really didn't seem to be a very peaceful slumber...

Suddenly, the ringing of his ID card mobile phone startled him out of his short, dreamless sleep. Slightly confused, he sat up properly and tried to straighten his stubborn curls. Sleepily, he wiped a little bit of salvia from the corner of his mouth and looked around, still unable to locate the disturbing source of noise. During his frantically search, he accidentally pushed his papers off the large grey metal desk and let them flutter to the floor.

"Oh no! Now I have to organize everything again."

He sighed and pressed his hurting back against the back of his desk chair. The ringing stopped and he finally remembered that his ID card was in his coat pocket. He stood up and ponderously walked to the coat rack, fiddling through the pockets of his dark brown garment until he found what he had searched for. A red light blinked in the right corner of the device – a sign that someone had left a message for him. He touched the display. Immediately, the mobile telephone screen on his ID card lit up and a photo of his mother appeared. She had never lost her beauty, even though she looked significantly older now. The tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and mouth were especially beautiful when she was laughing, and her gentle face was filled with endless love. Love for living and the people around her.

He sighed and listened to the message his mother Karan had left on the answering machine.

"Shion?" Her voice sounded as sweet and lovely as always, but it also held a hint of concern. "Are you still at work? Don't forget to eat properly. I know you're always very busy, but whenever you feel like taking a little break, I'd be glad to have you visiting me." Shion gulped. It felt like a punch in the gut. The last thing he ever wanted was for his mother to worry about him. He should probably get in touch with her more often. But he wasn't a child anymore. No. He was a very busy adult now, with probably a little bit too much responsibility. Not that he would ever dare to tell anyone that he was thinking like that.

"If you're ever worried about anything, you can talk to me anytime," Karan's warm voice continued. "I will do whatever I can to help you. Good night, Shion."

'Good night, mom. I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me. I'm heading home now.' He messaged her while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's not as if I deserve your concern," Shion said to himself and put the device in his breast pocket before he slipped into his coat. He stepped to the window, closed the balcony door and pressed his hands against the cold glass, looking at the illuminated skyline of the by now much more densely populated city. He gazed into the distance, catching sight of the skyscrapers which all were built within the last 6 years to provide affordable housing complexes for everyone, but also to maintain the countless green aspects of the megapolis. The modern, clean und useful buildings shaped the new cityscape, especially in the western area of the city.

 

Shion remembered the time shortly after the fall of the wall, when terms like "Insider" and "Outsider" had taken hold and people regarded each other like enemies. The Insiders didn't want to let go of their wealth, even though they quickly realized that they had been controlled; and the Outsiders criticized the crimes of No. 6 and demanded equal distribution of wealth and compensation for the abuse they had to suffer. It was Shion's task to find the right balance of need fulfillment and public investments between West Block and the city, and to aim for a union of both parties. Consequently, a larger supporting infrastructure and housing complexes had to be built and a new welfare program for those in needs was required and had been established. The welfare program applied equally to people inside and outside of the former city walls, given that not a small number of people had lost everything during the events of the Holy Celebration Day 2017, six long and yet so eventful years ago.

The West Block was still a special ward; a booming place for daytime shopping and a vivid nightlife. Goods on markets were still twenty to thirty percent cheaper than in the city shops and one couldn't get better-tasting products anywhere else, even though the vegetables often looked a little bit misshapen. His mother loved to buy her ingredients at the West Block markets. Many people enjoyed the lively and unique atmosphere, and they didn't know that the Hunt had taken place in that very place or that people were killed there. They hadn't seen the fear, the despair; they hadn't heard the screams of pain and agony. Blood and death. Everywhere.

Shion would never forget.

Every time he closed his eyes, the horrible events he had experienced in just a couple of hours replayed in his mind. He saw everything again – the corpses, the blood, the dying man leaning against his shoulder in the cargo hold; the begging eyes of the man who wanted Shion to give him salvation; the stacked bodies, the smell of death and fire and burned skin and even more death.

No, he would never forget.

The feeling of a smoking gun in his hand; the cold barrel against his temple.

Tears.

These images would never disappear. They would haunt him for all eternity.

It was his penalty. And he deserved it.

Shion's nose touched the window glass in front of him. It felt cold and hard, and his breath fogged it quickly. He closed his burning eyes. The West Block was a part of the city now. Most people didn't know what had happened, including Karan, her little costumer Lili and Renka, the girl's mother. Shion was glad that they didn't, and that they could enjoy their little shopping tours to the West Block markets in full extent. The ingredients they bought there really enhanced the taste of Karan's already delicious dishes and baked goods. Shion wasn't sure if Karan did it on purpose, but he always had a feeling that back then, her bread and pastries had helped a lot to bring people together.

The way to someone's heart is definitely through their stomach.

No wonder that the little bakery in Lost Town had been turning into a downright customer magnet. Karan's baked goods were famous, and some people came many miles just to enjoy them. Karan even had to hire Renka, since she couldn't handle all the work alone anymore. Lili and her little sister also spent a lot of time in the bakery each day. Shion was glad that they could help and support Renka's family after Getsuyaku's death. Especially since it was partially his fault…

He still felt guilty and it was hard for him to look them in the eyes and yet keep it a secret. But he couldn't tell the truth. Shion was afraid of their reactions. He could never risk breaking their souls into a thousand pieces. Not now when they were finally happy again.

He knew perfectly well that it was cowardly. And yet, he had to handle a lot of other, more severe issues than his own cowardice.

He was still one of the twelve members of the Restructural Committee; one of the youngest at that. The Committee consisted of former No. 6 residents and representatives from each Block, and under each Committee was one of twelve Sub-Committees. In the last six years, the Committee had reset the entire city state and reconfigured its administrative, judicial, ethic and socioeconomic landscape. The city had been reborn like a phoenix from the ashes; as a democracy, and not a dictatorship. Shion wanted and needed to pay tribute to Safu and all those people who had lost life to the city. He always wanted to create a peaceful state, different from former No. 6, where all people could live as free and valuable human beings.

In a place without violence, without crime, without fear and without hunger.

But it was not that easy. The ideals of democracy, of solidarity, of freedom and of justice were those of an endlessly naïve boy. But the boy was a young man now. And said man was tired. He was tired of struggling to maintain his childish ideals.

And his sanity…

Was it even still there? Or was he already corrupted? Did he actually turn into someone he never wanted to become?

He remembered Yoming's words, right after he had sent him into exile five years ago, with help of self created data about his embezzlement. Yoming had underestimated him, since Shion was still very young, but in the next breath he had told the boy that someday he'd reign as a coldblooded and exceptionally good dictator.

Yoming hadn't even been the only obstacle Shion had to remove from his line of sight.

Were people bound to make the same mistakes again and again? Was human's nature just like that? Would he lead the city into a new disaster? He had just one chance. It was the only one.

And Shion had a feeling that his failing was inevitable.

He cooled his throbbing head on the cold glass. After a while though, he turned around, locked his office and left the Restructural Committee headquarters, which was still in the former city hall of No. 6 and therefore the heart of the city – the Moondrop.

 

**01:12 | Chronos, Center of the City**

Shion buried his hands deep in the pockets of his coat and raised his shoulders, shivering. It was a cold and windy January night, and the Moondrop was howling. His heavy steps echoed through the dark, empty streets. Shion didn't feel like going home. It was just a place to spend his nights. Three years ago, Shion had moved into one of the skyscrapers in the city center, as it was closer to his workplace. Additionally, he didn't want to disturb his mother's sleep any longer. Arriving home very late each night wasn't actually ensuring a relaxing slumber for her. Karan had always been a light sleeper and the slightest noise would wake her. Sometimes she had even gotten up to make him food or tea. It always had made Shion feel bad and guilty, since she was a hard-working woman and needed her sleep. But all the time she had just been worrying about him, and she still did. And he couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore…

The first three years after the fall of the wall everything was still fine. The Committee's progress was outstanding, phenomenal even; it was like an untamed wave of changes and improvements. Shion had buried himself in work and he had tried to forget the horror he had experienced. He had tried to suppress the feeling of guilt, and his longing for those grey eyes he had needed to see so much, to see that he still could continue to be who he used to be.

But in the end, he just had failed.

_People are dissatisfied, aren't they?_

He had received a lot of hate mails, sometimes even threatening letters. It had started approximately two and a half years ago.

_Hypocrite. Dictator. Traitor. Monster._

They were right. He was a hypocrite! A dictator. Probably even a traitor. At least in the eyes of No. 6's former elite…

Everything he had done so far was just a pitiful, half-assed attempt to improve things. He had the task to unite people, to arbitrate between them, to bring about peace – but instead he had sowed the seeds of discord. Not everyone wanted a union. The fact that there were Insiders and Outsiders had never changed, although some people had been able to put up with it. And even though the new administration was a democratic one, there had always been a minority of people dissatisfied with the changes, including the welfare system and equality issues.

Shion sighed. He wasn't sure if the city was a better place now. He still had so many things to do, so many things to improve and one of those things was probably his own person. They were right. He was a monster. Ruthless and cold. A failure.

He had changed, inevitably. Or wasn't it inevitable?

No. Not without him.

Grey eyes flashed into his mind. Piercing and accusing and beautiful. Shion grabbed his white bangs and pulled them hard, like he always did when he felt agitated.

_Nezumi._

Ever since Tsukiyo's death three years ago, Shion's hope to see Nezumi again had died along with the little mouse. He had lost his last remaining connection to him. It had been a while since Shion had allowed himself to think about the boy who had turned his life upside down in a single night. Shion bit his bottom lip, continuing his walk through the chilly night, past closed shops and cafés.

_No._

_I don't want you to see me like that. I guess the best thing you could do was to abandon me. I was so selfish. I always wanted you beside me. I wanted you to tell me that I am still me, and that I can continue to be who I am. But I have lost myself. And I have lost you. I have lost everything._

_I think I know now how you must be feeling…_

_Please don't come back. I can't look into your eyes anymore…_

_I've let you all down. You, Safu, my mother._

_I can't face any of you right now._

_Nez—_

A punch in the gut interrupted his thoughts. His eyes grew wide; his body felt stunned and Shion was breathless.

What was going on?

He bent forward to hold his hurting stomach, trying to spot the assailant. His vision was slightly blurry, but Shion was still able to see a tall, muscular person in black clothes wearing a horned crown and a long grey mask, which looked as if it had a rippled beard. What an odd sight. However, Shion didn't have time to think about the man's weird appearance, since two other males dressed in the same disguise appeared out of nowhere and followed up with a couple of knees up, fists and elbows into Shion's stomach, ribs and face. He had not the slightest chance to fight back and quickly found himself on the ground, curled up into a tiny ball, bleeding and hurt. Everything happened so fast that Shion didn't even have time to scream. Kicks followed, and Shion tried to protect his head, at least. He absorbed blow after blow and didn't even let out a single noise. Apart from the sounds of fists and feet meeting his body, everything was dead silent. Not even Shion's attackers talked or made sounds. He closed his eyes as a smile flashed over his face. Was this his end? Would he die like that? Beaten to death in a dark alley? Was that what people wanted? Another path of violence? Slowly, the sounds faded out and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. But he wasn't allowed to slumber. A loud, earsplitting engine noise reached his ears. Shion opened one of his purple eyes with an effort and witnessed how a leather-clad motorcyclist with a black helmet turned circles around his body, shielding him from his attackers. At the same time, the biker hit each of them hard with an iron bar, but it didn't help to put them to rout. Quite the contrary, they attacked the man and tried to pull him from his bike. Tires screeched and it smelled of burned rubber, even though Shion wasn't able to smell it anymore, as his nose was bleeding profusely. The motorcyclist still circled around him, trying to get rid of the attackers. The exhaust was burning in Shion's eyes and made him cough. He breathed hard, tried to sit up and spat blood on the ground. He felt dizzy and trembled and tried to crawl away. Suddenly, the biker bent over double at full speed, grabbed Shion's coat hard with one gloved power hand, lifted him from the ground, accelerated and hurtled towards the three disguised frames. But before he could knock them down like pins, the men stepped aside to let them pass. Without stopping, the biker dashed forward, back on the main street. A terrified scream died in Shion's throat as he nearly kissed the road. The biker still held him with his preternaturally strong arm and even managed to maneuver the lightweight on the motorcycle saddle behind him while swerving around. Fortunately, the main street was completely empty.

Panicked, Shion circled his hurting arms around the muscular and yet slender body in front of him, especially because he just side-saddled the old machine. But it felt at least a bit safer, since the biker had both of his hands on the handlebars now. He focused on the road in front of him and kept driving through the dark city streets with the lights of neon signs and illuminated buildings flashing by. The wind played with Shion's blood-drenched white curls and he tried not to faint, since considering the speed of the vehicle, falling down would be a certain death. He wasn't allowed to die. But it was more and more difficult for him to stay conscious. After a while, the two of them reached a well-lighted place in the administration center. Shion was barely awake, but he knew that this place was under video surveillance and therefore safe, at least for the moment. The motorcycle rider stopped and parked right in front of the well-lit entrance. Noticing that Shion's hold around his waist grew weak, he dismounted quickly and turned around, grabbing Shion's shoulders to support him.

"Nothing but trouble with you," he said through his helmet. But Shion recognized the voice straight away, even if it was lower than he remembered it.

"Nezu—"

No. Not you. Why are you here?

Everything turned black and Shion lost consciousness.

"Hey! Shion! Hang in there! Shion! SHION!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Major Character Death (But just in a dream.) Please don’t read it if this could trigger you.
> 
> Thank you for your comments on FF.net and AO3 and for reblogging or liking the first chapter on Tumblr! :3 I really appreciate it. I’m still not a native English speaker, that’s why I’m sorry for any mistakes. Have a great day, my dear reader.

** **

**Chapter 2**

**4:38 | Correctional Facility**

Loud footsteps echoed through the white, well-lit hallway. The artificial light was dazzling. Several of the strip lights buzzed slightly. It was an unpleasant atmosphere. Shion looked down at his black-shod feet, quickly placing one in front of the other. Again and again. He was running. The reverberating steps and the light’s buzzing mixed with the sound of his panicked breathing.

The hallway didn’t end. But as soon as a broken sprinkler was spraying water, Shion widely opened his flickering eyes and looked around, but he saw nothing but bare white windowless walls. He felt oppressed. There was no exit. There was no escape.

Shion felt cold. The spray of icy water drenched his white shirt and dripped from his nose and the end of his white strands. He kneeled on the ground in a pool of iced water and blood. He shivered. But suddenly, he felt a warm hand touching his own, and a warm body that needed his support. The boy closed his eyes while a faint smile played around the corners of his mouth.

_We’re dying together, huh?_

_But don’t worry, Nezumi. I won’t let you die. I won’t allow that. We have to live. We will live._

A shot echoed through the air and roused Shion from his thoughts. His eyes widened. The warm hand that was holding his own slid onto the ground and the weak body in Shion’s arms slumped down. A red flower was blooming on the chest of the inert body. The dark-haired head rolled to the side and lifeless grey eyes met purple ones, staring through to them into nothingness.

Shion’s hands trembled while stroking silky long strands behind the other boy’s ear. He winced once he felt the wet warmth of blood streaming out of the boy’s pinna.

Shion gasped.

"Nezumi!"

_Wake up. Please. Wake up, Nezumi!_

"NEZUMI!"

_Don’t leave me!_

Chuckling.

"Don’t worry. You’ll be the next. It will be a touching little reunion," a cold voice said mockingly. Then, Shion heard the clicking of the gun in the soldier’s hand.

"Farewell, Shion. I’ll send you straight to hell."

"Really? I don’t think so!" It was Shion’s own voice. It sounded distorted.

Within a split second the boy was right in front of the soldier named Rashi, looking up to the taller man through his white, blood-smeared bangs. A devilish grin decorated his pale face while he stabbed Rashi’s stomach with Nezumi’s knife.

"Die," whispered the boy, nearly delightful.

_How dare you?_

Rashi’s eyes widened, he was horrified. He coughed blood and yelled in pain, especially when the boy pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, repeatedly.

_How dare you to hurt Nezumi?_

"Die… Die! DIE! DIE!!! DIE!!!" The whispers turned into screams. Blood splattered, covering the boy’s white shirt, hair and face. Just the vibrant color of his enemy’s blood and his angry red scar restrained him from melting into the sallow emptiness of the room.

The sounds of rain, of his erratic breathing, his insane laughter, his desperate sobbing and the buzzing of artificial lights pervaded the air.

The boy fell onto his knees and began to cry.

He didn’t know if he cried for hours, days or weeks, but it felt like an eternity. And Shion knew that there was only one solution.

Without hesitation, he picked one of the soldier’s guns up from the ground.

Shion didn’t even feel the coldness of the metallic barrel. He just looked at Nezumi and smiled. There was no fear, no regret…

All he wanted was to see Nezumi again.

A shot was fired and everything turned black.

 

**05:01 | Lost Town, New City Hospital**

Shion opened his eyes, breathing frantically. Pain was shooting through his body as he tried to sit up. A gentle hand pushed him back to lie flat. He waited for his eyesight to come back to him, as his vision was still blurry from waking up, but it wasn’t long before he could see the worried face of his mother. Her eyes were red from crying. Another twinge of guilt stabbed him right in the chest, and he closed his eyes and turned away, not able to bear the look on her face; the hurt, the fear, but also the endless love that cared solely for her child’s well-being. It was a fierce and pure love, but in Shion’s eyes also a foolish one. And yet, he had to swallow his tears, and the urge to put his head in his mother’s soft lap and cry like the little boy he used to be so many years ago. It hurt so much. Everything hurt – his body and his soul. But Shion knew that the loneliness and the grief in his self-created prison of silence was his punishment for having taken another human’s life. It was the penalty for being too late to save his dearest friend. It was the retribution for severing a young family. He wasn’t allowed to cry in front of her. He wasn’t allowed to be comforted. He didn’t deserve it.

Karan’s soft fingers gently stroked her son’s white hair, being careful not to touch the laceration on his forehead. Sterile gauze and bandages were placed over all of his bruises and injuries. His stomach, head and ribs ached miserably, and the dried blood in his nostrils impaired his breathing. Shion opened his mouth and panted noisily, disgusting himself. Karan took his hand in both of her warm and small ones, tenderly moving her thumbs over his pale skin. Shion wanted to pull his arm away to escape her, but he didn’t dare to do that. He didn’t want to hurt her. He flinched as another hand started to fondle his hair, as he quickly noticed that it didn’t belong to his mother. Instead, it was a very elegant one with long, slender fingers, and Shion didn’t even need to open his eyes to know whom it belonged to.

But even though the gentle touch was meant to be pleasant, Shion felt quite uncomfortable and cornered, and he wanted nothing more than crawling away, to hide in his small apartment –the only place he allowed himself to shed tears when everything was beyond endurance.

"Are you in much pain, dear?" The desperate undertone in Karan’s whispering voice made his heart ache. Shion slowly shook his head.

"I’m fine, mom. It’s nothing," Shion said calmly, trying to act as normal as possible. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." His purple eyes fixed on the ceiling now, and Shion tried to fake a smile, slightly turning his head to look at his mother’s chin.

"I don’t think what happened to you is nothing, Shion."

"I’m alright. Don’t worry," he answered slowly. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. But he tried not to show it. "Why are you still here? What about the bakery? You need your sleep."

"And you need me right now. You’re more important than my sleep or the bakery. Aside from that, it’s already Sunday, dear. The bakery is closed today." She let out a long sigh and looked at her son with her warm hazel eyes. "I’m so worried about you," Karan whispered and raised Shion’s arm to press her hot, wet cheek against the back of his hand. "You’re so pale, and you’re getting thinner and thinner. Why don’t you finally quit the Restructural Committee? As I have told you so many times before, you’ve done enough."

"I haven’t."

"But…"

"I still have so many things left to do, mom," Shion answered and stroked the soft cheek of this mother gently, to calm her down a bit, while he turned his head to the other side of his hospital bed.

_Nezumi._

Shion’s eyes wandered lazily across the other man’s face – scanning his thin compressed lips, his pale skin and the long black hair that hung in his grey eyes. Shion’s gaze met Nezumi’s for a second. His eyes were still mesmerizing, breathtaking, and they hadn’t lost any of their magnificence. Nezumi’s eyes pierced him, cold and smoldering, as if they wanted to expose his soul.

_Never change, Shion. I want you to stay as you are._

His fierce gaze revived all of Nezumi’s words and pleas which had left burning marks on Shion’s mind.

_Fight it. Fight with yourself._

Hot tears pushed against the back of Shion’s eyes. He tried his best to fight them back and breathed shakily through his mouth, as his gaze wandered back up to the ceiling.

_You’ve changed. Is that what you think, Nezumi? Are you here to mock me? To condemn me?_

"The fight is not over yet. I can’t run away. I have a job to finish."

"I see," Karan sighed and patted her son’s hand. "Do what you think is right, Shion. You’re an adult after all."

Shion nodded and closed his eyes. The room was filled with silence and a few minutes passed with no one saying anything. Then, Nezumi raised his voice for the first time.

"You look tired, Your Majesty. You should certainly rest a bit now", Nezumi’s voice reached his ears, low and soft and calm. Shion wasn’t sure if Nezumi tried to tease or to soothe him. But if he wanted to mock him, he wasn’t really into it.

"I agree with him," Karan added and bent forward to kiss Shion’s cheek. The soft touch left a burning sensation on his bruised skin. "You get some sleep and we’ll be back later today to talk about a couple of things, okay?"

Shion didn’t want to talk, but he agreed, nevertheless, to be left alone for a moment. Why were they even here? The visiting time was long over, wasn’t it?

"Good night, Shion."

"Good night," he answered and felt the tips of Nezumi’s long fingers fondling his scalp and hair a couple of times before he pulled his hand back to put it on Karan’s shoulder, accompanying her out of the room.

Shion was finally alone.

Cold and in pain.

His spirits were heavy.

And again he wanted to cry, but he didn’t dare to disturb the heavy silence that had fallen.

 

**07:20 | Lost Town, Karan’s Bakery**

"Here you go." Karan placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of Nezumi; deep and black and fragrant, with only a touch of sugar and no cream, just the way she remembered he liked it.

"Thank you." Nezumi cupped his hands around the hot mug, gently stroking the smooth rim with his thumbs. Karan looked at him softly. She was so thankful to him.

Shortly after two o’clock in the morning the ringing of her ID card phone had Karan startled awake. The picture of her son had popped up; giving Karan an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. It was rare that Shion called her, especially during the night. She had answered the phone with a racing heart, inwardly begging that everything was alright. But nothing was alright. It was shocking for her to hear Nezumi’s voice instead of her son’s through the device. She had recognized it immediately. His voice was lower, manlier, but it was still full of its familiar nuances, and it still held its uniqueness and expressiveness. But she had no time to be in awe, or to wonder why Nezumi was on the other side of the line.

"You have to keep calm now, Karan. Shion is in hospital. He’s severely injured, but fortunately he’s not in a critical condition. I’ll pick you up in a couple of minutes."

The bakery wasn’t far away from the new hospital. It was not even a fifteen minutes walk. Nezumi had just finished parking his motorbike next to the little shop when Karan was rushing out of the front door and stumbling towards him. Quick-witted, he had caught her, and after she had hugged him desperately, he had took her hand to gently place his palm over hers, pulling the anxious mother along with him while whispering encouraging, calming words to her. And maybe also to himself…

Karan cleared her throat to break the silence. Nezumi raised his head and gave Shion’s mother a warm smile.

"Are you hungry? It’s probably a bit early, but I’ve plenty of soup left from yesterday. And it won’t take a minute to warm up some bread. Since you didn’t sleep last night, you should at least eat a proper meal," she said, and Nezumi was sure she wouldn’t accept a "no". He didn’t really feel like eating, not after what had happened to Shion, but starving wouldn’t help him either.

"Soup and bread made by your hands? It must be delicious, Karan. It would be a pleasure to taste it once again." It was the truth. Karan’s food was comforting, hearty and always perfectly seasoned; her baked goods delicious and soft – so soft that they almost melted on the tongue. During the six years Nezumi had spent travelling through the world, he had never been able to find better tasting or more satisfying food than Karan’s.

She laughed softly and her cheeks blushed as she went to get the soup from the refrigerator. After that, she warmed it on the stove while toasting some bread from the day before. The pleasant smell of the soup and the toasted bread and the warm, cozy atmosphere made Nezumi tired and hungry. His memories flashed back to the time shortly after the fall of the wall, when he had stayed with Shion and Karan for a couple of weeks before leaving, until his severe injuries were completely healed.

Karan put a bowl of piping hot soup in front of Nezumi and handed him a piece of crispy toasted bread.

"Thank you." He whispered and took a spoonful of the broth. "Delicious."

"I’m glad to hear that. Eat as much as you like," Karan answered softly, sitting down and starting to eat her own serving. Apart from the clinking of spoons against soup bowls and the crunching of toasted bread, a heavy silence filled the little kitchen, and the two of them were lost in their thoughts. Nezumi remembered the delectable meals he had enjoyed together with Shion and his mother at that time, the feeling of security and the cozy atmosphere in the little house. He remembered all those wonderful and yet so suffocating days. He had always known that he didn’t belong in this world. He had to leave. There was no other possibility. Nezumi had to straighten himself out; he had to order his confusing feelings of fear and affection, and Shion had to confront the world ahead of him alone, for the sake of his own personal growth.

Shion had always been privileged. He had his loving mother and the safety of their cozy little home he could return to, and even though Shion had went through a big loss, he had never experienced true loneliness. After the fall of the wall, Nezumi had lost his real purpose in life. For him, living had always been about revenge and nothing else. And now, there wasn’t even the daily fight for survival left. He had nothing besides Shion. His hatred was gone and had left nothing but a feeling of emptiness in his chest, and then, confusion and vulnerability filled his whole being. His façade of sarcasm and self-awareness had started to crumble. No. 6 had taken too much from him, and it was more than such a young human could bear. He couldn’t stay. And the love Shion obviously offered him was not a proper cure for his severely injured soul. He didn’t know who he was. Nezumi had to find his true identity, and to put his past behind himself.

_Shion is a person of the past, huh? I really thought so. But in the end, I could never forget him. He was… he is always in my mind. I just wanted to deceive myself._

_I was so young. And I didn’t understand anything. He didn’t understand anything._

Nezumi remembered the pain he had felt back then. Shion’s good-bye kiss. His own, hot tears when the boy wanted to kill himself. Shion had hurt him. But he had also hurt Shion, even though Nezumi always wanted to protect the boy from all the harm he had to experience himself. But in the end, it was Nezumi who had hurt him the most. He had put him in the unchangeable situation of loosing somebody near and dear to him, and that way too shortly after Safu’s death. On top of that, he had given him two impossible tasks which Shion just couldn’t fulfill.

"May I ask you a question?" Nezumi wanted to know after finishing his meal. Karan looked up to him and nodded.

"Of course."

"Since when doesn’t he look you in the eyes anymore?"

She was silent for a while and her gaze wandered across the table while she clasped her hands and sighed.

"For quite a while already," Karan answered then. "Not even one year after he had started to work for the Restructural Committee, he didn’t smile or laugh a lot anymore. Sometimes I’ve invited Inukashi, Shionn and Rikiga, since it always helped him to relax a bit. I’ve even asked him to quit the Committee. But he just told me that he’s not ready yet, that he has to fight and a task to fulfill. You heard him. Well, I was really worried about him. And I still am."

"No surprise."

"Even back then I had a feeling as if he had difficulties to look Lili, Renka and me in the eyes, as if he was ashamed of himself. He moved out and started to work himself to death." Her hands and shoulders trembled and crystal-clear tears left her hazel eyes. "He tries to keep in touch with me, but I haven’t seen him for a while. He has gotten so thin, I—"

A strong arm pulled her in a small embrace and long, elegant fingers stroked her shoulder. Karan looked up with watery eyes, straight in the embarrassed face of the tall young man who had grown up so much.

"Please don’t cry, Karan," he said, trying to comfort her. "Don’t cry. I was the one who told him to change the city. I’ve put such a hard task on his shoulders. I’ve told him he has to fight himself, and that he’s not allowed to change. And then I left him all alone. I’m sorry," he breathed.

Karan blinked and stood up from her chair, wrapping her arms around Nezumi’s sitting form. His grey eyes widened in shock, and he tensed up, but relaxed as the gentle woman stroked his hair lovingly.

"You were also a child back then, Nezumi. It’s not your fault. You’re not Shion’s father. It’s not your responsibility to take care of him. But it’s mine. I shouldn’t have allowed him to work in such a mentally and emotionally draining job in the first place," she whispered and never stopped to caress Nezumi’s pitch-black hair.

"The fault is not yours. And you were not obliged to stay here."

"Aren’t you mad at me?" Nezumi asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, silly. I know that Shion missed you dreadfully, but I’d never reproach you for leaving No. 6. Don’t blame yourself. I think he has a lot on his mind. It’s not just because of you."

Nezumi shook his head. Back then, he had finally freed himself from his chains, but instead he had put Shion in them. In exceedingly heavy chains at that…

Karan stepped back, releasing Nezumi from her hug. She wiped her eyes and laughed softly.

"It doesn’t help when we blame ourselves. We should rather be there for Shion now."

"Yeah." Nezumi nodded and grabbed the fabric of his dark leather pants. "You’re right."

"Shion’s old bed is still in the storage room. You should rest a bit."

"Thanks, but I’m fine. I’ll go back to the hospital. He shouldn’t be alone right now," Nezumi whispered and stood up. Shion’s attackers were still out there, and Nezumi was sure they weren’t normal bullies. They didn’t seem to want money; it was rather like… contract killing. Nezumi vowed to himself to keep his eyes glued to Shion. He had to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3  
> I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for your comments/likes on FF.net, AO3 and Tumblr. ^-^ Please let me know if you find any horrible mistakes, so that I can correct them. I'm still no native speaker and I have no idea what I'm doing. OTL Ah, and I'm going to have a stupid shedule next week, but I'll try to post a new chapter as well. Until then~

** **

**11:28 |** **Restructural Committee Headquarters, Shion's office**

Shion was back in his office. He had released himself from the hospital, even though he knew that his decision was utterly unreasonable. But he had already lost enough valuable time. Sunday was his weekly groundwork day, which he spent with preparing documents and presentations for meetings and conferences, coordinating the schedules for the members of his Sub-Committee, and delegating their tasks for the next days. And since Sunday was the weekly day of rest for most members of the Committee, Shion very often had the entire office all to himself. Sometimes, he listened to the soft crying of the Moondrop when they had windy weather, and sometimes, he even enjoyed the quietness, and that he didn't have to talk to other people.

Shion relaxed his hurting face. He didn't have to maintain his façade when he was all alone. He tried to focus on his work, but as his thoughts wandered to his mother, hot tears swelled up in his eyes. He suppressed the urge to cry once again, quickly stapling a couple of papers together before putting them in their file. As time passed, it had become more and more difficult to face her, and reviving the desperate look on her face in his mind made his heart ache. But he couldn't go home. He had done some horrible things. What would she say? What would she think if she learned the truth?

_I am a murderer._

_My selfishness has murdered Getsuyaku-san. My foolishness has murdered my best friend. My own hands have murdered a man I barely knew._

_I ended one life to safe another one._

_That's vigilantism._

_But I would do it again. I would safe him again._

Shion was so deep in thoughts he didn't even notice somebody had set foot in his office. Only when a strong hand grabbed his collar and he was rudely pulled from his chair, Shion startled up. His eyes widened and stared in Nezumi's angry face.

"What the heck are you doing here, Shion?" Nezumi yelled; he was beside himself with rage. The strong hands on Shion's collar were shaking him slightly, and lifted him up so he was on his tip toes. It hurt horribly, even though he had taken strong pain killers just a short while ago, but he didn't make a sound.

"Why did you discharge yourself from the hospital? Damn it, Shion, some of your ribs are broken and you've lost a good amount of blood! You're a mess! Why are you so hopeless, huh? You are so –" he shouted at him, but after a while, his voice softened to a murmur. "You are still so hard to take care of. Just so hopeless." He looked in Shion's pale and bruised face. His purple eyes held so much pain and despair, and Nezumi had never seen them like that before. Nezumi's hands released the collar of Shion's shirt. It was dirty and sprinkled with blood. A pang of guilt hit him. Why wasn't he able to control himself? Back then, he had resorted to violence. He had hurt him, even though it was just to protect him, to stop him from doing something stupid and dangerous, and especially to stop him from getting himself killed. Nezumi didn't know it better at that time. But he never wanted to manhandle him, especially not at this moment. Nezumi couldn't even imagine wanting to hurt such a fragile and pathetic looking human being. Actually, it scared him to see Shion in such a state.

_Don't dare to run away now. He needs you. And you're late as hell._

In consideration of the conversation with Karan, it was clear that Shion had regressed. He was moving back – losing the emotions and feelings Nezumi had brought into his life. Nezumi sighed. Shion wasn't the only one falling back into old patterns. Guiltily, he smoothed Shion's collar and fumbled his black tie back in place.

_When we are about to fall, we catch each other without even thinking. We support and protect one another. That was always our truth, our_ _unchangeable reality. And no one can alter it, right? We need each other to remain human._

He tenderly cupped Shion's bruised cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb while his gaze softened.

"You're hurt. Why are you at work?" he whispered gently, but also in an undertone of desperation. Shion closed his eyes and leaned his face against Nezumi's hand, unintentionally.

"It's not work as long as I'm not using my own body. You told me to remember that," he answered after a while. Nezumi clicked his tongue.

"Don't twist my every word. I referred to physical labor at that time."

"Then it should be fine, shouldn't it? I'm not doing physical labor." Shion's expression changed and grew blank; he looked away and took a step back to finish organizing his documents.

"It's still labor. Mentally exhausting labor at that."

"Ah, and since when did you become an expert in ruling a city?" He stood next to the desk in a bent posture with some papers in his hand, glancing down at them while shifting from foot to foot. It was obvious that he was in pain, and that breathing was more than difficult for him.

_Stay calm! Just stay calm,_ Nezumi thought while he massaged the base of his nose.

"Expertise is not necessary to see that you're a wreck, Shion."

"I'm fine," Shion hissed. "Besides, the medical care is pretty advanced now. They've fixed me. It's nothing."

"You're not fine," Nezumi answered sharply. "And you should know what I think about lying, don't you?"

Shion sighed and put the papers back on the desk. He turned his head and faced the other man, even though he avoided his eyes.

"Nezumi, why are you here?" he sighed. "Do you think you can come back after so many years and boss me around?"

Nezumi intensely stared in Shion's face, without blinking. What a piercing gaze. It was enough to put Shion off his stride. He started to tremble. Nonetheless, he tried to bear up.

"I have a huge responsibility to the city now," Shion said and took a deep, shaky and audibly painful breath. "You should know that, right? You were the one who gave me that task."

_And Safu. And the doctor,_ he added in thought. _But I failed miserably._

"Yeah, I did. But I know now that I've demanded too much from you, Shion. I'll ensure that nobody will burden you with any further responsibility. You've done enough. You can rest now."

_That's it. That means I really failed, huh?_

A little gasp left Shion's lips. Nezumi wasn't sure whether it was a laugh or an attempt to cry. Did he say something wrong?

"That's big of you," Shion whispered, his gaze still glued to the papers.

"Huh?"

"But well, I guess you're right. I've done enough. I understand. My efforts were unsuccessful."

"What are you talking about, Shion?"

"You were right back then. What can I do with my half-assed sympathy? Nothing. There's nothing I can do here, absolutely nothing. Who do I think I am? I really thought I could change something with my third option. But they will never be satisfied. I… I just can't please everybody. I can't."

Nezumi furled his eyebrows.

"That's not even necessary, Shion. The world is not a perfect place. And that's a good thing, okay? It's just natural that some people are unsatisfied. But people aren't starving, they aren't dying anymore, at least not because of poverty, and thanks to your work they have access to education, health care and housing. Now they're finally treated equally. That place was a shithole before. You changed it. That's quite a great achievement, isn't it? You did well, Your Majesty," Nezumi praised him with a soft smile, but Shion just raised his head and grabbed his bangs to pull them hard while his eyes grew wider and wider.

"No. No. That's not true. I failed," he mumbled and shook his head.

Nezumi stepped closer, gently putting a hand on Shion's shoulder.

"Shion? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and raised Shion's chin. Flickering purple eyes looked up to him. A strangled sob welled up in Shion's throat.

"What am I supposed to do now? There's still so much wrong. Or they wouldn't revolutionize. I don't know, Nezumi. I— just can't rebuild this monster of a city into a truly peaceful one, when I am a monster myself," he whispered with a shaky voice. "I think I don't even remember my ideals anymore. I've done horrible things. I— don't know who I am. I don't know myself anymore. But I—I'm not allowed to change."

Tears flooded his eyes, clouding his vision as they spilled relentlessly down his cheeks. Shion couldn't control his emotions anymore. His nerves were raw. His skinny body shook mercilessly, and he clamped his teeth over his bottom lip, trying to hold back the sobs rising in his throat.

"Why are you back? Why are you here? I don't want you to see me like that," he cried and tried to hide his face behind his trembling, grazed hands.

Nezumi gulped hard. It was not the first time he saw him cry, but it had never been so hurtful before. Shion's skinny frame, his tears and the pain in his eyes triggered something deep inside of him.

_At that time, did you feel the same as me right now, Shion? Back then, when I climbed through your window? When I was drenched and hurt..._

A heavy urge to protect Shion overcame Nezumi as he stretched his arms to embrace him gently, being careful not to hurt him even more. Shion's eyes widened, spilling dozens of tears when he let out a startled noise. After a while, familiar warmth was flooding through him, soothing and healing; and he relaxed his stiff body while shaky hands found their way around Nezumi's back. Shion pressed his wet face against Nezumi's shoulder and trembled in every limb, so much that his knees began to buckle. Nezumi tightened his grip to hold him, to support him; but also to support himself. They both needed each other right now. He bent his head down and buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck. Even though it wasn't their first hug, it was the first time he hugged him for real.

Nezumi remembered the playful embrace they had shared after he had given Shion the first message of his mother. They had puzzled over Karan's little letter back then.

_Arnd LK-3000. Latch Bt. 3F. Not sure. –K_

An adress. They had wondered whom they would find there and even had joked about it. After all, there was a possibility that Karan's note was a hint where to find Shion's father; but both had thought that it rather sounded like a script for a cheap melodrama – the reunion of father and son after sixteen years of separation. Nezumi remembered their short and jokey hug when they both had performed a little reunion improvisation play. Shion had found his way into his widespread arms just naturally, and it had felt warm and nice.

In the end, both of them had been glad about the fact that Rikiga-san wasn't Shion's father. But Nezumi had changed his mind after meeting (and nearly killing) Shion's crazy begetter.

_I'm not sure if I should ever tell you about him, Shion. I'm glad you're not like him._

He remembered that the ruthless man wanted to go back to No. 6, to exploit the city's gold reserves and to buy the city for his enjoyment. But Karan hadn't mentioned her former husband. Nezumi wouldn't be surprised if someone had killed that fraud on his journey back home to No. 6. He was just snatched from the jaws of death because Nezumi had decided to help him back then, but he also had to resist the urge to finish him off at least three times during their short encounter.

_It's better when you don't have to deal with him._

_I guess that old drunkard Rikiga is quite a better choice as a father than that fraudster. Not that I think highly of the old man now…_

_But at one point that useless father of yours was right. People ruling a city might change, and if they don't change, they'll be destroyed._

Nezumi stroked Shion's back tenderly, while the fingers of his other hand entangled themselves in the pure white locks he had missed so much.

_I won't allow that you destroy yourself, Shion._

Nezumi also remembered the second time he had hugged Shion. It was a threatening embrace and he had even cut Shion's neck. He was mentally broken back then, and yet, that was no excuse. It was unforgivable.

After a while, Nezumi sighed and wanted to detach himself, but Shion clung to him.

"I thought you're dead," he whispered against the leather of Nezumi's jacket, causing him to let out a little gasp. His warm hands started to draw circles on Shion's back as he tightened their embrace once again.

"I'm not dead, Shion," he answered quietly. His warmth and the strong and steady heartbeat against Shion's collarbone area proved that Nezumi was still alive.

"Don't leave me…" Desperate hands grabbed dark leather and caused a sharp pain in Nezumi's chest.

"I won't. I'm right here."

"Please…"

"It's alright. I'm here."

"You're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive."

"Please don't go away…"

"I won't, Shion," Nezumi answered him patiently. After a while, he managed to get him on the large red couch that stood in Shion's office. Without breaking their hug, he removed Shion's tie and his own jacket, lay down next to him and pulled his superfiber scarf from his neck to cover Shion's still shivering body.

"You need some rest. Hush, Shion. Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"But in my dreams… you're always dying," Shion whispered, his lips pale – nearly white.

Nezumi sighed while his fingertips were drawing circles on Shion's shoulder blades.

"I'd tell you these are just bad dreams, but I also know them only too well."

Shion nodded slowly, still sobbing. He felt bad for even mentioning it, although he knew that Nezumi was deeply traumatized.

"I'm sorry, Nezumi. You have been through a lot and you were just a little child," he sobbed. "I should have thought a little more about your situation."

Still stroking Shion's back, but now with the palm of his hand, Nezumi sighed again.

"That's not my point, Shion. I told you before we're different. We can't do the same things and we can't be the same. We handle things in our own way. And even though we've been through hell together doesn't mean we shared the same experiences at that moment. Understand? I don't want to disparage your traumatic experiences."

Shion had also been through a lot. Thanks to Nezumi, he had lost his elite status and also his secure future. And four years later, he had to leave his familiar surroundings and loving family just to flee to the garbage dump of the city – a place in which death was never far away. He had to experience violence and gnawing hunger; and of course his painful transformation. Everyone would be traumatized after experiencing such a sudden physical change, even though Nezumi had played it down back then. He hadn't been able to understand Shion's trauma in its entirety. After all, he was still alive and looked quite charming...

And on top of everything, Shion had to deal with a moody and violent horror teenager all the time. That was quite a lot for a pampered little prince.

Life in West Block had been harsh back then. Nezumi was used to it – but Shion wasn't. Nezumi didn't even remember his family and former, happier life – but Shion did. And of course he'd always remember Safu.

Shion had never lost everything at once, but Nezumi did. He had survived genocide, marked with a gruesome keloid scar on his back – a burning spider. The hurtful throbbing of his scar had been a steady reminder of his hatred towards No. 6.

Nezumi and Shion's fates were intertwined and yet incomparable.

They were different, and so was their coping with traumata. Shion needed to talk. He needed someone to tell him that everything is alright. That he is alright. And Nezumi just needed time to deal things with himself. That was also one of the reasons why he had to leave Shion and the city. It was not just because he had to find himself; it was also a journey to heal his own severely injured soul. During their nightmare in the Correctional Facility, Nezumi had lost his ability to hide his emotions, and Shion had seen his true and naked self: his helplessness, his tears, and also his fears of losing the other boy. He had always been able to disguise his own vulnerability, but after so many horrific events he couldn't do it anymore. Nezumi hadn't had the strength to hide his vulnerable core anymore. And he hadn't had the strength to help Shion. The boy had his mother, Inukashi and the old man; and Nezumi had always thought they would be more than enough support for him.

But apparently, Shion had bottled up so much for so many years, to be strong for his mother and the new city. Karan didn't seem to know anything at all.

And Nezumi had never stopped blaming himself for taking Shion along to the Correctional Facility, for using him, for breaking him, even though he had known perfectly well what they had to expect. In the end, he had been willing to die for Shion. And that matter obviously was one of the causes of Shion's traumata.

Nezumi sighed and rubbed Shion's earlobe between his forefinger and thumb, before running his fingers through his nearly translucent curls.

"It's not about me right now," he whispered. "I know I've been running away. But I'm here for you now. I'll hold you in your sleep. And I'll listen to you if you want to talk. That's what I can offer you."

Shion nodded slightly and closed his eyes. He was tired.

"Sleep now. I'm right here and won't go away. I promise."

"Okay."

Shion closed his burning eyes. It was silent for a while and only their breaths filled the air. Nezumi continued stroking Shion's back and hair until the thin body in his arms finally relaxed and Shion fell asleep, his chest steadily heaving up and down while he breathed heavily. Nezumi sighed with relief. His eyes roamed the slumbering form until tiredness embraced him as well. Sleep claimed his weary body, as he had to pull an all-nighter, but he startled awake every time Shion winced or whimpered in his sleep.

Every time Shion woke up, still half asleep and confused, Nezumi was there; and he soothed him with his warm, tender hands, sweetly hummed melodies and comforting, reassuring whispers; until Shion found his way back into dreamland.

When the sky turned red and orange, Shion's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times and yawned quietly. The office was flooded with warm light, causing his hair to shimmer golden. He blew his long bangs out of his face and shivered, intuitively snuggling closer to the sleeping man next to him.

Nezumi was still there.

Relief flooded through Shion's veins like blood. It was not a dream. He was real. Nezumi came back to him. A soft smile flashed over his face and he raised his arm to touch Nezumi's cheek with his fingertips. The touch was soft like the stroke of a butterfly wing.

_Beautiful. He's still so beautiful. And nothing in this world will ever change that._

He tucked Nezumi's black hair behind the sleeper's ear, but pulled his hand back when his eyes met a pair of grey ones. The once so cold and emotionless eyes now shimmered vibrantly in the warm evening sunlight and focused on him. Shion was so distracted; he didn't even realize that he stared right in Nezumi's stormy grey irises – fascinated, mesmerized. A soft smile played around the corners of Nezumi's mouth and his fingers ran through Shion's hair which caught the golden light of the sunset. They were close; so close that Shion could feel Nezumi's hot breath against his shivering skin. The hand cupping his neck pulled him closer, until he felt soft lips on his own. Nezumi was kissing him; tenderly, longingly and yet fiery. Shion felt himself melt. He moaned quietly as he tried to move his lips against Nezumi's, as he tried to keep up with him, even though he lacked in experience. He had never kissed anyone else after Nezumi's departure six years ago. And now he absorbed this wonderful feeling, the sweetness of Nezumi's lips, his warmth and his vitality like a dry sponge absorbs water. A blush dusted Shion's cheeks when they ended their kiss with a soft smacking sound. Nezumi chuckled and stroked the reddened skin with the tip of his thumb.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he whispered hoarsely and cleared his throat. "Though, I'd rather say good evening."

"Good evening," Shion answered quietly and stiffened up. Nezumi gently massaged his shoulders.

"Everything is okay. Relax, Shion. How do you feel now?"

"A little bit better," he whispered and looked away. "Nezumi, I'm so sorry, I—"

"It's okay. Don't worry," Nezumi said and sat up. "I guess you don't want to go back to the hospital, huh?"

Shion shook his head.

"Then let's get you home. And don't even think about talking back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for your comments/likes. ^^ I'm sorry if there are any mistakes... I really tried to edit it, but I can't focus very well at the moment. Nevertheless, have fun! :D

****  


**18:37 | Shion's apartment**

Shion's apartment was in one of the new skyscrapers between Chronos and Lost Town. A small, white and tidy single unit, with a heavy grey iron door and a short corridor. On the left side of the corridor was a simple open kitchen alcove with a small fridge, a sink and a wall cupboard. Opposite to the sink unit led a plastic door to a windowless and approximately one and a half square meter bathroom with a plastic shower tub and a toilet with integrated hand-washing basin to save water. Straight ahead from the entrance door was a combined living and bedroom, furnished with a solid metal single bed, a desk, a small closet and a bookshelf.

"It's…very compact," Nezumi stated and helped Shion to sit on the edge of his bed.

"It's a functional single unit. And it's just my sleeping place. I don't spend that much time here."

"I figured as much." To Nezumi, it looked like a prison cell – a sterile and unoccupied one at that. And yet it was outright luxury for people from the former West Block slums.

"There are also bigger apartments, and they all have a balcony," Shion said and pointed in the direction of his own balcony door. Nezumi shoved the light blue curtains aside and looked out of the window.

"Well, at least you can enjoy the view over the city."

Shion sighed and hung his head in shame.

"You don't like it."

"That's not it," Nezumi replied and closed the curtains, then helped Shion to remove his dirty clothes.

_It's just… It doesn't feel right._

"Say, when did you stop living, Shion?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm still alive."

"Oh, is that so? Somehow I can't escape the feeling that all you do is working, working and working. Do you still read? I know you've read Hesse, Shakespeare, Tolstoy and Boccaccio back in the days, but what about Kafka, Racine, Heine or Moliere? Have you caught up with reading their books? I assumed you'd snag everything my room had to offer to turn your apartment into a little private library."

"Nezumi," Shion sighed while Nezumi helped him into a clean sweatshirt and warm pajama bottoms. "The underground room collapsed during the hunt. I've pulled out some of your books from under the debris, but most of them were ruined or even burned. The books are gone. Everything is gone."

Nezumi remained silent for a moment. He had visited their old hideout right after his return, so he already knew that it didn't exist any longer. Instead of familiar ruins, Nezumi found a frost covered meadow. At least Inukashi's hotel was left in place, fully renovated and neat looking, but still with its unique dog odor.

"I see," he said after a while and covered Shion gently with a warm blanket. "They're gone, huh?" He had grown up with these books; they were his teachers and they had always given him comfort, knowledge and inspiration. And even though he had abandoned his old life back then and thus also his books, it left an empty feeling in his chest. It felt like losing a part of his himself.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Nezumi," Shion whispered sadly. "I could save 'Macbeth', 'The Happy Prince' and a couple of your other favorite books, though. You see, I really wanted to restore all of them, but—" he continued, but Nezumi stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"I'm glad you tried it, Shion."

"It's such a shame. Nevertheless, the Committee managed to buy a lot of old books with classics from abroad for the city library. They are all digitalized now. We also have millions of other books and e-books which weren't allowed in former No. 6. But well, it's not the same, right? I miss the smell of old books on the dusty shelves in your hideout," Shion whispered and grabbed at the blanket, staring at the soft fabric in his hands. "I miss our underground room, and the pitter-patter of tiny mice feet, your piping hot soup and our endless reading sessions when it's too cold to go outside."

It was such a beautiful place that had everything Shion desired: several thousand books and an enormous amount of knowledge, stories to laugh and cry; new experiences, warmth and safety. And Nezumi.

"But all these are things from the past, Shion. And you know, what's past is past. Don't regret bygone times. Try to remember good things once in a while, but then you should look forward to the future."

Shion sighed and lowered his long white lashes.

"You know, you can still stick your nose into the old books in the library; you can still have endless reading sessions and let's see what I can do about the soup your Highness desires. And about the pitter-patter of tiny feet—" Nezumi said, took off his leather jacket and cloth and threw them carelessly to the ground before he took a seat on Shion's desk chair.

"Come here," he commanded and whistled. A small light brown mouse appeared out of nowhere and climbed on his shoulder, squeaked, hurried across his outstretched arm and jumped right in Shion's cupped hands.

"Ah!"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

"She's giving you her greetings."

"Oh my god, Nezumi, she's adorable," Shion said with sparkling eyes and petted the mouse's tiny back with the tip of his finger. She closed her eyes dreamily and squeaked softly.

"Yeah. She's a descendant of Hamlet and Cravat."

"Really? And I thought they were both males," Shion said thoughtfully. "Hm, whatever… What's her name?"

"Please not that again," Nezumi groaned, annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Nezumi, she needs a name!"

The mouse squeaked approvingly.

"See? Well," he said, but then fell silent to think about possible names. Grape-colored eyes looked at him curiously while little whiskers tickled the skin of Shion's fingers. "Your fur reminds me of Cinnamon. What do you think about that?"

A joyful squeaking was the answer.

"Okay then, Cinnamon. Nice to meet you."

"Don't name my mice! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" It was a half-hearted scolding. Actually, it took a load of Nezumi's mind. It was a test. And in Nezumi's eyes, Shion had stood the proof. There was still a hint of his naïveté, his self-righteousness and his idealism deep within his soul. The young, cheerful boy Nezumi used to know wasn't lost; he wasn't gone. Shion hadn't given himself up.

"What's wrong about naming them?" Shion asked and turned his head to face the other man. In the meantime, Cinnamon made herself comfortable in the crook of Shion's neck and quickly fell asleep curled up against him. The soft fur tickled his sensitive skin, but the little creature was warm and soft and alive. Feeling Cinnamon's breathing gave him comfort. Nezumi outstretched his arm and touched Shion's hair, stroking it lightly.

"You'll just get attached. And then, you'll cry when they die."

"I would also cry when they don't have names and die."

"Oh, that's so like you," Nezumi chuckled. But then suddenly, he frowned. "Apropos crying... You know, you made your mama cry..."

Shion sighed and looked away, pressing his pale lips together.

"I don't want to force you, Shion, but would you like to tell me why you're avoiding her?" he asked. "You were such a mama's boy back then."

"I still am."

"Oh, really? It doesn't seem so."

"It's not just my mother. I can't face Renka-san or Lili as well. What would they say when they know I'm a murderer, Nezumi?" Shion whispered the last part of his question, his voice shaky. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his temples, into his ears and onto the pillow, also wetting Nezumi's fingers.

"I'll never be forgiven. Never." His face grew paler and paler; and his eyes stared nearly lifeless at the ceiling. "Every night you're dying in my dreams. And then I'm murdering him. Rashi. Without mercy. I'm laughing. Insane, isn't it?" Shion mouthed. His words were barely audible, shaky and throaty. He trembled. "I understand why you're afraid of me. I'm also afraid of myself."

Nezumi bit his bottom lip. His chest hurt, his pulse began to race, and the scars of that time started to throb. His mouth felt dry. So dry. He swallowed hard and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on the legs of his leather pants.

"You saved me, Shion. You saved me with your life," he said and breathed in shakily.

"I know, but—"

"We were fighting in a war between us and them. We had to kill or we'd get killed. Those were our only choices. You've said it yourself: we had no choice. And I always knew that."

He clenched his fists.

"But you, Shion—you were always so naïve and innocent. And even though I've scorned your ideals and ideas back then, I admired your strength to speak freely of your fantasies and wishes as if they were plausible. You made me believe that there's a peaceful way, that everything can be possible when you just believe in your fantasies. You were so foolish, and yet, I wanted to believe in that third option of yours."

Shion slowly turned his face. Glistening tears streamed from the corners of his eyes and wetted his pillow while his watery eyes wandered across Nezumi's face, pausing at his thin, compressed lips. Nezumi thought for a moment before he continued.

"I wanted you to believe in your own ideals. That's why I never wanted you to change. But you've changed in there."

"Yeah," Shion whispered hoarsely.

"I don't blame you for it. Not anymore. Back then, I was just a foolish teenager. I was fixated on your words, on your idea of a third way; of seeking a peaceful coexistence instead of revenge. It fascinated me. But then you were saying that we had no choice but to fight or even kill in order to live. It was scaring me. I was afraid of your sudden ruthlessness and the basic instincts slumbering inside of you, since I was always putting you on a pedestal. I just wanted you to be pure..."

He closed his grey eyes and trembled slightly. Nezumi's fingernails were digging deep into his own flesh. Shion outstretched his arm and placed his hand on top of Nezumi's fist, gently stroking the skin with the tip of his thumb. After a while, Nezumi's tensed up fingers relaxed and he raised his hand to intertwine his elegant fingers with Shion's slightly smaller ones.

"But I understand it now. You were right. We really had no choice. It was a matter of life and death. We had no time to spare. There was no time to think about a third option. I shouldn't have pressured you so much."

"You didn't—"

Nezumi shook his head.

"I did, Shion. I've threatened you. I've used you. All I wanted was your memorization ability. I was being selfish."

"No, you're wrong," Shion nearly shouted, startling Cinnamon awake. The mouse squeaked accusingly and scurried across the mattress until she found a better place to take a nap.

"Sorry, Cinnamon," he whispered and looked at Nezumi. "I was also being selfish. I also needed you, Nezumi. It was my own decision to go in there. And without you, I'd never have survived."

"We shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I knew only too well what we had to expect. I should have warned you. I should have known that it would traumatize you, that it would change you. I guess I forgot you're just a human even though I wanted you to keep human. You have your limits. And I've seriously underestimated your feelings towards me."

_And also my own feelings concerning you._

"I shouldn't have dragged you into my own battle. I never wanted you to dirty your hands."

He sighed and tightened his grip on Shion's hand.

"Shion, I'm sorry. I made you bear a horrible burden. I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness for what I did to you."

Even more tears welled up in Shion's eyes. He shook his head frantically.

"You're not the one to blame, Nezumi."

"I am. You protected me. Never forget that. You protected me. And now you've to shoulder it. You have to live on, Shion. Back then, I said it to myself. But today, that's all I can tell you."

The way Shion had killed Rashi was still morally reprehensible, but he wasn't going to tell him that. It was already hard enough on Shion. And it was a fact that they had to kill Rashi in order to survive. In this case, there was nothing like a third option. It was just a matter of life and death. Rashi would have killed them. Even if they had left the severely wounded man behind alive, he could have followed them. He could have killed them from behind, without warning. They had no other choice but to kill him. Shion had no other choice, even though it would have been better for the boy to kill him accidently in a twinge of panic. Then it would have been nothing but self-defense…

"You should tell it your mama."

"What? But I can't do that."

"She's also suffering. It's not just affecting you, Shion. I won't force you, but you should rather take my advice. I know you're scared. But I promise I'll lend you my support."

He stroked Shion's hand with his own.

"Trust her, Shion," he whispered.

Shion nodded hesitantly and settled back. He felt the tiredness sweep over him like a flood of water. His body ached all over and he tried to relax his sore limbs.

"You should sleep now. I'll stay right here. I'll just cook some soup for you," Nezumi murmured and stroked Shion's head until his white-lashed lids finally fluttered closed. He quickly fell asleep. But that was no wonder; Nezumi was sure it would be the first decent sleep Shion got after several months or even years of sleep deprivation, and napping on the office couch for a couple of hours was certainly not enough to make up for it.

Nezumi stood up as quietly as possible and left the little living and sleeping room. He closed the door and sighed, running his fingers through his long, pitch-black bangs to get them out of his face. He had expected everything, but not that Shion would end up as a wreck. Nezumi felt stupid. It had been predicted. It was obvious. He had told a 16-year old who just had experienced several mental traumata to recreate an entire city state. Shion had no chance to care for his own salvation. Of course he would take Nezumi, Safu and the doctor's wishes way too seriously. But none of them thought about the negative consequences for Shion, none of them thought about Shion's wellbeing. Even though he couldn't blame Safu or the doctor…

Safu was already dead when Elyurias delivered Shion her message. She had found her salvation, and yet, Nezumi was sure that Safu was upset about her death. She was way too young, after all. But he was also sure that Safu would never want to see Shion in such a state. Her intentions were good. She wanted him to create a better place for himself and his beloved ones, a place where everyone can live without fear and pain, where people can live in happiness and where no one has to die a pointless death, never again. That was not a bad thing to wish for.

It was also the doctor's death-bed will. And Shion was more than capable of changing the city for the better. Nezumi also knew that only too well. Shion had changed his entire world in just one single night. Shion was his wonder. He'd never forget the comforting feeling of warmth and the short freedom from danger the gentle, young boy had given him that stormy night ten years ago.

Nezumi crouched down and opened the fridge and cupboard; just to find nothing but a small onion and a package of expired custard powder. He stood with his hands on his hips, bit his bottom lip and paused for a moment while staring at his booty. Nezumi considered cooking an onion custard soup for Shion to punish him for his voluntary starving, but it was probably better to put meat on his bones than making him vomit. He toyed with the idea of going grocery shopping, but he didn't want to leave Shion alone. What if he would wake up before Nezumi got back? Maybe he should give Cinnamon a message, but what if Shion would have another nightmare? He had promised him to stay by his side. Nezumi cast his idea and flinched once he heard a noise at the entrance door. With two quick steps he reached the cold metal, tensed up on high alert and looked through the spy hole. He saw Karan and sighed with relief, before he opened the door quietly and let her inside. Putting his index finger on his lips, he signaled her to be quiet.

"Thank you for messaging me," she whispered. "I can't believe he'd leave the hospital just like that."

"Don't be mad at him. He's totally out of it."

"I'm not mad at him. I never could. But I'm worried. I wonder why he's acting so unreasonably all of a sudden. I know something is troubling him, but I'm clueless as to what. The only thing is can do is telling him again and again that he can talk to me anytime," she sighed and pushed a basket with groceries in his hands.

Nezumi's eyes widened and he grabbed the wicker basket. The smell of freshly baked bread reached his nose and let his mouth water. He was hungry.

"I know what's bugging him, but I can't tell you, Karan. He needs to do it himself, and I can't decide that over his head. But I'm sure he'll tell you, sooner or later. Just have a little patience."

She nodded and smiled warmly.

"I understand. I won't pester you with it and I'll wait until he's ready. That's all I can offer him."

"Yeah."

"Well, Shion is not the best eater and I was afraid he has no food in his house, that's why I brought you bread, soup, cheese and some fruits. Please tell me if you need more. I'll let Lili deliver it tomorrow then."

"That's more than enough. Don't go to any trouble. Thank you."

Karan shook her head and raised her arm to touch Nezumi's cheek.

"It's no trouble at all. He's my son. And so you are, my dear. I know, I can't replace your mother, but if you ever need a warm hug, you're welcome."

Nezumi blushed and hastily looked away. He gulped hard and his body tensed up. Karan chuckled and stroked his cheek before she got rid of her shoes and tiptoed to Shion's sleeping room, carefully opening the door. She knelt beside his bed and stroked through his white curls before she kissed his forehead. It was one of the tenderest and loving kisses Nezumi had ever seen. He took the stockpot out of the basket and placed it on the stove and turned the knob to heat up Karan's homemade soup. It smelled delicious and helped him to distract himself from the memory fragments of his own mother.

The forest; lush grass; the blue sky; pleasant wind; beautiful long grey hair; a soft lap; a gentle voice; a lovely song and gentle arms carrying his sleeping little body.

Did his mother also kiss him like that?

He stirred the soup and sighed. After a while he felt Karan's small hand on his shoulder.

"He's still fast asleep. I leave you for now. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Okay. Take care. It's already dark outside. I should bring you back home."

"Don't bother. We have a company car now. I'll be home in no time. Don't worry about me. Please take good care of Shion."

"Will do."

"Goodnight."

After seeing her off, Nezumi filled two bowls with piping hot soup and grabbed two pieces of bread. He brought the food in the sleeping room, placed everything on Shion's desk and sat down.

"I know you're awake. She's gone."

Shion guiltily opened one of his purple eyes.

"But it's okay. I know you can't face her at the moment. Come on, sit up and eat now," he said and handed him his bowl of soup. "You should rather be glad she was here. I was on the verge of serving Your Majesty onion custard soup."

Shion screwed up his face and carefully took the bowl. He took a sip. The piping hot liquid warmed his body, and the bread smelled and tasted heavenly. It tasted like home, and it was so good that tears welled up in his eyes. Nezumi let it pass without comment and emptied his own bowl instead. The soup also was utterly delicious.

"I had no time for grocery shopping," Shion said while chewing slowly, his eyes glued to the mouth-watering pottage in his bowl. "Well, I didn't expect visitors."

"I hope I'm more than just a visitor."

Shion raised his head and nearly drowned in Nezumi's eyes. Such a magnificent grey...

"You are," he whispered and gave him a watery smile. "You are way more than just a visitor to me."

"That's good to hear, Your Highness. Really good in fact."

The two of them smiled at each other and continued their more than satisfying late-night dinner. And Shion even had a second helping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3 Thanks again for your comments/reblogging/linking and so one. I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter. I think it's the longest one so far. I also have to give you a warning. It contains blood and violence.   
> Nevertheless, have fun and a great weekend. ^^

** **

**05:23 | Shion's apartment complex, parking place**

It was a cold and uncomfortable morning. The icy wind blew drizzle into Shion's face, chilling him, while he slowly walked across the spacious parking place in front of his apartment complex. He stopped and pulled his hood tighter around his face, letting out a puff of white breath. But then out of nowhere, a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder, making him flinch.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Nezumi's deep voice cut through the icy air like a sharp knife through butter. "Seriously! Are there ants in your pants?"

Shion cringed and slowly turned around.

"Well, I have to work. There's an important meeting today."

"The hell you will! Move your ass back home. I fall asleep for five minutes and you're gone. You're so—high-maintenance, damn it, taking care of you is worse than herding cats."

"I didn't ask you to take care of me."

"No need to. I declare you mentally incompetent. You need a minder."

"What a nerve. You talk pretty big for someone who just returned yesterday," Shion hissed. "What do you even know about me?"

"I returned the day before yesterday, if you please. And I saved your skinny ass. Just for your information: there was a hired muscle gang trying to beat the living shit out of you," Nezumi spat. "And I know more than enough. My robot mice sent me data weeks before my arrival, and I also met a certain mutt. As you know, dogs are quite corrupt. They bark on command as long as you give them enough treats."

"Oh fine, you bought information about me. Old habits die hard, huh? And you've been stalking me. I sure feel safe now," Shion murmured snappishly. "Leave me alone, Nezumi," he sighed and turned around, taking a few more steps, intending to keep on walking away from him, but Nezumi's slender and yet so strong arms encircled his stomach and held him back.

"I won't do the same mistake twice. I won't leave you again, Shion. Never," he whispered. His hot breath brushed Shion's ear as he clamped his arms tighter around him, but still careful not to hurt him. He was sure that the other one was still in pain. Shion shuddered and his knees got weak. So weak that he almost sank to the floor, but Nezumi's gentle arms were holding him up.

"I had to pursue investigations, Shion. I was afraid. And I don't want to lie to you. I thought you could have moved on; maybe to a better and healthier relationship with a nice, gentle woman, instead of wasting your time waiting for someone like me."

"Someone like you? What do you mean by that?" Shion trembled slightly. "Stop degrading yourself. You're worth waiting for. I understand why you had to go."

"I'm not. And you don't. I'm a fucking bastard. Shion, I don't even understand myself. How are you supposed to understand me then?"

"I—"

"It doesn't matter. I knew you were waiting for me. You're the only one I believe in. And yet, I was afraid that you're not waiting anymore. That you don't want to see me anymore."

"I always want to see you, Nezumi."

He chuckled slightly. His dark hair tickled Shion's cheek.

"I knew you'd say that. You're just saying what I want to hear."

"I'm not. I missed you so much," Shion answered and raised his arms to touch Nezumi's arms. His body shivered and tears fell from his eyes.

"Ah, don't cry," Nezumi whispered lowly and turned his head. His lips touched Shion's cheek, kissing the salty liquid away. Shion shuddered and relaxed in Nezumi's hold.

"And now go back home. You're hurt. You need rest."

"I really need to go to that meeting, Nezumi. I want to convince the Committee that we need more subsidies for the West Block orphans. I know I can do it. I can enable them a better life."

_I was too young to improve your life, Nezumi. But I can try and help all those children today. No, I have to. It's the least thing I can do._

Nezumi breathed out and released Shion from his embrace. He bit his bottom lip.

"Fine. But I'll accompany you. Make sure you stay where I can see you. Never leave my side. And after your stupid meeting, you'll tell them that you need a couple of days off to recover."

"But—

"But me no buts," Nezumi said as he pulled him to his motorcycle. He put his helmet on Shion's head and cuffed the black plastic slightly.

"What are you doing? This is your helmet," Shion protested and tried to get rid of it, but it left Nezumi cold.

"Get on the motorcycle," he commanded instead.

"But—"

Nezumi merely clicked his tongue in annoyance, and without further ado, he shoved his arms under Shion's armpits, scooped him up and placed him on the seat. Then, he followed suit.

"Cling on tight."

Shion hesitated, involuntarily forcing Nezumi to grab Shion's wrists and wrap them around his torso.

"Would you just do what you've been told to do? Is that so very difficult, you stubborn idiot?"

"N—no, it's just—" Shion stammered, but didn't know how to continue his sentence. He didn't know what happened around him. Every time Nezumi entered his life, he was like a hurricane and turned everything upside down. The stormy air around the mysterious child from 10 years ago, the worldly-wise teenager from his time in the West Block and the handsome young man right in front of him had always smelled like change. Meeting Nezumi was always a big turning point in his life. Sometimes it was hurtful and sometimes it was sad and emotional, but in the end, it was always a change to the better. Being together with Nezumi enriched Shion's life. But he was also scared. Nezumi was a drifter, a wanderer. Would he lose him again? How long would he stay this time before fading out of his life again? A single night? A couple of weeks? Months? Years? Shion knew he wouldn't be able to bear losing him again. It was too much.

_Please don't do that to me, Nezumi. Don't torture me like that. I feel so insecure. Is this a dream or is it just another nightmare? Will I wake up soon? Will you slip between my fingertips when I finally reach you?_

Shion tightened his grip around Nezumi's stomach, while the other one started the engine and took off, heading towards main road and thus in the direction of the Moondrop.

**06:17** **| Restructural Committee Headquarters**

The drive led the two of them through the quite busy streets of the city center. People were on their way to work and laughing children were heading to their schools. The yellow hats of elementary school kids glowed brightly in the hazy urban grey.

Shion tightened his grip around Nezumi's waist, leaned his helmeted head against his shoulder and closed his burning eyes.

"Are you alright?" Nezumi shouted across his shoulder, startling his passenger. He put one of his hands on Shion's and drove the motorbike with the other one. Shion quickly raised his head.

"Yes, of course. Put your hand back on the handlebar and look ahead!" he screamed.

"Scared?"

"Nezumi!"

"Relax!" Nezumi chuckled and did as he was told. After a few minutes, the Moondrop came in sight, looming before them. He drove into the parking garage and pulled into a spot beside the elevator. He secured his motorcycle and helped Shion down. Taking the helmet back from him, Nezumi gently touched Shion's bruised cheek, earning a wince of pain.

"You really shouldn't work today. Can you even breathe properly?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I don't want to quarrel with you, Nezumi. I can work. I'm okay. Don't give me such a hard time. Please." His eyes were pleading, causing Nezumi to sigh.

"Please yourself. But don't come back to me crying when you feel like shit tonight."

"I won't do that," Shion answered and looked at the old bike. He decided to change the topic. "By the way, what's up with that motorcycle?"

"What about it?"

"Why do you have one? Or better to say, since when? I thought you're more the hiking person."

"Since I have to chauffeur stubborn little princes," Nezumi answered teasingly. He carried the helmet under his arm and raised the other hand to soothe Shion's tousled hair down. It still felt damp from the light morning drizzle. Nezumi liked the feeling of Shion's soft, white curls between his fingers.

"I don't think such an old and frail vehicle is suited for chauffeuring a member of the royal family," Shion retorted. Nezumi chuckled.

"That's the snarky Shion I used to know. But you gonna have to do a lot better with your comebacks than that."

"Well, I could agree with you, Nezumi, but I'm afraid we'd both be wrong then," Shion answered, causing Nezumi to let out a guffaw.

_That's my old Shion. He's still there._

"Okay, I'm taking back what I've said. And as a reward I'll tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Once upon a time there was an old man who lived in a tiny village in the mountain forests of Yunnan. He was very old and wise, and unfortunately, he broke his legs while he tilled the field behind his house." Nezumi's sounding voice echoed through the underground parking garage, but just until both young men stepped into the elevator. "A young man found him, carried him to the next hospital and completed the old man's work. Suddenly, a beautiful fairy appeared and granted him a wish. He wished for his own means for transportation and she pulled a motorbike out of her risqué neckline."

Nezumi ended his fairytale with the pinging of the automatic elevator doors. They had reached the highest floor and entered the white, spacious hallways of the bureau building.

"Wait, you—helped an old man and a nice lady gave you a motorbike as a reward?"

Nezumi bowed slightly.

"My, they grow up so fast. I am exceedingly impressed, Your Majesty. You're capable of figuring things out by yourself now, huh?"

"You didn't do a very competent job then, did you?" Shion countered, completely ignoring Nezumi's question.

"Why? Because the motorbike is old? They were poor, Shion. The bike was broken and the granddaughter of that old man told me I'm allowed to keep it when I can fix it. It wasn't hard to repair and I needed wheels to come back faster."

Shion stopped and blinked.

"You— wanted to come back faster?" he asked in complete confusion. Nezumi rubbed the back of his head and turned his face away. A light red color dusted the naturally pale skin of his cheeks.

"I told you that I've send my robot mice to the city weeks ago. As you know, they have sensors and cameras," Nezumi said and looked straight in Shion's face. "You were right, earlier. I was stalking you, Shion. The mice sent me pictures of you. And you looked miserable. Everything in my body screamed that I have to go back as fast as possible. Despite my fears and inner struggles…"

He shakily breathed in and played with the collar of Shion's shirt.

"I stalked you out of a selfish motive – I was afraid of ending up hurt. Like I said earlier, I needed to know if you're happier without me, if you're engaged or even married. I needed to know if I there's still a place for me in your life."

Shion purple eyes nearly pierced Nezumi.

"Nezumi. You're an eternal part of me. I always wanted to be by your side. And I still do."

Nezumi stroked some skeins of black hair out of his face before his grey eyes met Shion's.

"I know. And I couldn't even fulfill that humble wish of yours."

"It's not your obligation. You're free to go where you want. When you love someone, you have to let them go," Shion whispered and looked down. Nezumi stepped closer and raised Shion's chin with his forefinger.

"Don't look down. Look at me, Shion."

Shion's eyes flickered slightly, the white of his eyes glistened in the twilight of the corridor. Nezumi bit his bottom lip and stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand the way I feel when I'm with you. I just wanted to survive. I never wanted to trust other people or let them in my heart. But you broke my walls down. It was so easy for you," he whispered.

_I even wanted to die for you. I protected you with my life. I should have come back earlier. I really wish that I had._

"I thought I was going to die. Several times. I felt threatened by your presence because of that. But you never wanted to harm me, right?"

Shion vehemently shook his head. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

"Of course not," he whispered and grabbed the black leather of Nezumi's sleeves.

"I was such a fool. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to be forgiven for," Shion breathed. The words nearly died in his throat and he closed his eyes as he felt Nezumi's hands cupping his neck. Gentle fingertips massaged the soft skin underneath his white hair and he bent down to Shion's waiting lips, to touch them with his own. Soft and tender, and so gentle that it felt like a soft and sweet breeze, and not like the touch of another human. Greedy hunger awoke in Shion's soul – a primitive hunger at that. It scared him. He wanted to devour Nezumi; he wanted to taste every fiber of him.

A disappointed groan left his throat as the other one withdrew his body, but soon Shion realized that Nezumi was roughly pulled back.

"Hey! Let go of him!" a short-haired young man in a dark blue suit yelled. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I did nothing," Nezumi turned around to face the smaller male, trying to shake off his hands from his body.

"Torey."

"Member Shion! Your face—" he stammered and gave Nezumi the evil eye. "Did you batter him?"

"I did nothing. Jeez, I hate it when I have to repeat myself. Shion, what's up with that guy?"

"He's in my Sub-Committee," Shion answered.

"And who's that tramp? You're not allowed to be in here."

Shion took a sharp breath and pressed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, trying to prevent the slowly developing headache in this way.

"Torey, I want you to watch what you say. He's my guest. The city got a second chance just thanks to him. I want you to treat him with respect. Is that clear?"

Nezumi let out an amazed whistle.

_Resolute, resolute, Your Majesty…_

Torey gasped and pouted. He wanted to disagree with him, but Shion's stern face told him that he should rather stay quiet.

"Understood. Then I'd like to hear your orders for today's meeting."

"Head to Conference Room 3. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Go ahead."

"Yes, Member Shion," the young man answered and bowed before he quickly hurried away. His footsteps echoed throughout the corridor and reminded Shion of his nightmares.

_The sounds of rain, erratic breathing, insane laughter, desperate sobbing and the buzzing of artificial lights…_

_Nezumi's cold body. His lifeless eyes. Blood._

_Darkness._

_Death._

Shion raised his hands to touch his hurting temple. An intense wave of dizziness came upon him like a storm tide, and suddenly, Nezumi's strong arms were under his armpits, supporting his slumped body.

"Oi, Shion! Stay with me! Open your eyes." Panic arose in his beautiful voice. Shion slowly opened his eyes, grabbed Nezumi's arms and stabilized himself.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Of course, you idiot. You fainted. I've enough. I'll get you home right now. You shouldn't be here."

"It's okay, Nezumi. I just have to give Torey his tasks and then I have to participate in today's meeting. It won't last very long. You can wait in my office. I promise, I'll go home with you afterwards."

"Jeez, since when are you so fucking stubborn?" Nezumi groaned and rubbed his head. "Fine. Go to your stupid meeting. But you better hurry up."

"Will do." Shion gave him a soft smile and followed Torey on wobbly legs.

Nezumi clicked his tongue.

_Tkz! I was also like that back then. Horrible. So stubborn and unreasonable. I get the feeling we changed roles._

_Hey, Shion. What's 3*7? Do you know the answer?_

**07:20** **| Restructural Committee Headquarters, Shion's office**

When Nezumi entered Shion's office, the sun was rising and the room was ablaze with beautiful warm colors. Removing his gloves with his teeth, he stepped to the window and wanted to touch it, but once he saw that the glass was smeared with fingerprints, he stopped and paused for a moment.

Shion's fingerprints. How often did he look out of this window – thoughtfully, longingly or even sadly? How many nights did the boy leave the window open for him? How long did he wait for him?

Probably way too long. And way too many endless days and nights and hours full of dying hope.

Nezumi closed his eyes and pressed his warm fingertips against the cold glass and the greasy prints of Shion's hands. He breathed against the window until the glass fogged. All at once he heard a rustling and turned around, alarmed. But the room was still empty. Cinnamon explored Shion's desk and disorganized his papers.

"Stop that!" Nezumi scolded and quickly walked to the desk, picked the little mouse up and placed her on his shoulder. He didn't want Shion tidying up his papers; he wanted him to rest at home. Therefore, he quickly brought the papers in what he thought was the proper order, at least until a weird pile of mail caught his eyes. He picked one of the letters up and glared at it in disbelief.

In the middle of the letter was a simple black and white emblem, which reminded him of a king. A round form with a crown and a beard.

"ANU. King of gods," Nezumi mumbled. "I shall judge those who commit crimes and destroy the wicked. You shall drown in your autocratic arrogance." He blinked and took another letter which also included a scrapped news article from eight months ago. The article was about a provisional housing complex in the area between West Block and Lost Town. People who had lost their home during the Holy Day six years ago lived in the emergency shelter until they were allocated a proper living unit, mostly in one of the quickly built skyscrapers. The emergency complex was completely flooded, and the cause of the flood was a broken high pressure water pipe which belonged to the new water supply network. Damage measured in millions was the result. It looked like a construction fault, but considering the letter, Nezumi rather got the feeling that it was manipulated. The article even blamed Shion – the leader of both projects.

"Waste of public funds… embezzlement of money… low-cost supplier…insufficient security controls…" Nezumi mumbled while skimming through the text. "The youngest head of the Sub-Committee should be discharged from his position… Blah-blah…deficient decision-making ability… Ah! Come one, such a big project is not a one man show!"

Nezumi felt anger arise in him.

_That's what it means to rule a city? He's providing shelters and potable water and that's the thank he gets for it?_

"Manipulation of high pressure pipe revealed… Youngest member of the Committee brought out the truth. Shion received a public apology for reproaches from the city's media giant NN - Number News," Nezumi continued reading a second article concerning the flood topic.

"Well done, Shion."

He took another letter with several news articles about a series of missing truck loads of donated food and goods for people in need.

"You shall not steal and not expect repercussions! Bear the consequences."

Nezumi read articles about restriction of necessary construction work and destruction of newly-built public institutions in the former West Block.

"Stop it. Or they shall pay the penalty instead of you," Nezumi read another threatening letter aloud and blinked. "They?"

He put the letters and articles back in their envelopes and placed them neatly on Shion's desk.

"What the heck is going on?" Nezumi whispered and raised his hand to pet his little mouse. "God job!" Even if it wasn't intended, Cinnamon had found something very important. A revolution against the new government was developing. Nezumi couldn't tell if ANU was a resistance group or just a single person, but he was sure that the suspected mastermind was one of No. 6's former elite candidates. There was no reason for West Block or Lost Town people to manipulate or destroy something which is supposed to improve their lives. It was a win-win situation for both districts. Trade was flourishing and the city booming. The changing cityscape reflected this fact. Even though Chronos was still the wealthiest part of the city, Chronos people had to undergo extensive cost savings and education cuts.

Children also cry or react aggressive when you take away their candy.

But why was Shion their target? Didn't the Committee make decisions together?

_Shion is standing out. He's way too young and he used to be a former elite. I figure it's not impossible to pursue investigations about his past. He's just trying to make living conditions equal, but those damn arrogant bastards don't want to lose their status and wealth._

_This is bad…_

Nezumi bit his thumbnail slightly. He had to protect Shion even more. Nezumi was sure that the beating attack was just the beginning.

**08:23** **| Restructural Committee Headquarters**

Quick footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. Nezumi hurried in the direction of the conference room where he had seen Shion go into before. He heard voices and stopped, then pressed his ear against the door.

"I'll resume everything for the record," Shion's voice said confidently. "We agreed that the Committee finances the following packages of services for the West Block orphanage: education fees, books, and school supplies and also fees for job trainings for adolescent orphans. The committee will pay fees for medical care, and support for grandparents or other close relatives who care for their orphaned grandchildren. The West Block orphanage also needs at least four new guardians to ensure tender love care around the clock for the most vulnerable groups of orphans: infants and primary school-aged children. And with that, the meeting is ended." Shion exhaled shakily. It sounded painful.

"I don't think the meeting is over yet," a husky, old voice stated.

"Do you have any further questions, Sir?" Shion asked. Paper rustled. Someone coughed.

"Indeed. What are you intending to do concerning the problems with your projects. Don't you think you are endangering the orphanage? I would say it is grossly negligent in regard to recent events."

Nezumi clenched his fists.

_Shut up, you stupid asshole!_

"The orphanage needs our support. These children have no future without our help. Furthermore, our decisions are always democratic. The Committee realizes projects, not a single person," Shion argued. "I'm neither the head of the Committee, nor am I responsible for the doings of a resistance group. I don't understand why the media was associating these projects with me, since every member has the duty to maintain secrecy. Insider information is not intended for public consumption."

"What do you want to say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" It was not Shion's voice this time. "You have a mole problem."

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered. Nezumi had opened the door without a sound and made his way to Shion.

"And I'd say it's a pretty fat one. Just like you, old man," he said with a smirk and eyed Shion's contradictor.

"Old man? I won't tolerate that. Watch your tongue. Who are you, though?"

"I'm the last Mao, and for that reason the representative of my people."

"You're the last of the Forest people?"

Nezumi nodded solemnly.

"Always at your service. I suppose you're the representative of Chronos."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, I have a good nose for sniffing out manipulative sneaks. Did you ever agree on spending money for districts which aren't Chronos?" Nezumi asked.

"Of course, I—"

"You haven't," Shion interrupted and pointed at the electronic sheet on the wall. He swiped the screen with his hand and new data appeared. "This is a list of all conferences concerning the West Block. You've rejected every single project categorically."

"That's not forbidden."

"You're right. But as a member of the Restructural Committee you're assumed to take care of all parts of the city. I think you're _grossly negligent_ in the performance of your duty. You rather fill your own pockets with money," Shion accused the man and opened another data file. The other participants gasped.

"You little—" the man hissed, jumped over the table and dragged Shion to the ground. The smaller one groaned and tried to shove the heavy weight backwards. The man was crushing his already injured body even more.

"You little shit! How dare you!" He slapped him hard across the face. "They didn't finish you off, but I'll fulfill their task with the greatest pleasure!" Another hard slap followed. "You were always a thorn in my fl—"

This time it was the man who received a punch in the face. Blood splattered from his nose and bones cracked. He screamed and suddenly found himself face down on the ground. The man whimpered and coiled himself up, holding his hurting face. He was not used to pain.

"Pff, pathetic..." Nezumi breathed and kneeled down to grab Shion's shoulders. The boy had the wind knocked out of him. Nezumi shook him slightly.

"Shion!"

Shion opened his purple eyes and tried to sit up. Nezumi supported his shoulders.

"Member Shion!" Torey screamed, finally awaking from his rigidity. He ran around the table so fast he nearly stumbled. But he caught himself and also kneeled down next to Shion, while the other members took care of the Chronos representative.

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"I'm fine," Shion assured and made an attempt to stand up. His legs were shaking. Nezumi held him with one arm. The other hand raised Shion's chin, so that he could examine his cheeks.

"You're not fine. You look horrible. I'm starting to feel like a broken record, Shion," he sighed and looked at Torey. Shion's head rolled on Nezumi's shoulder and his body grew limp.

"I'll bring him home now. He won't work for a while. I'll make him rest. Please take care of everything, will you? When you want to protect the orphanage, make sure the media rumors about Shion's forced break before they can report about the orphanage. Don't involve him. Keep it a secret," Nezumi whispered. Torey's face grew pale, but he nodded.

"Understood."

"Good boy," Nezumi smirked and tightened his grip around Shion's waist. "Come on, Your Majesty. Let's go home. I have to treat your wounds."

Instead of an answer, Shion just let out a mumbled groan.

"Take good care of him. Don't hurt him even more!" Torey demanded.

"Of course. So long."

Torey nodded, but then raised one of his hands.

"Wait a second!"

Nezumi stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Like I said. I'm the last of the Forest people. But since my people are all dead, I'm dedicating myself to him."

He smiled at Torey, turned around and left the turmoil with Shion in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3 Thanks again for your comments! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter... And also if Inukashi or Rikiga are awkward. X'D I really have problems with them, although Inukashi is one of my favorite characters. Well, nevertheless, have fun!

**11:54 | Shion's apartment**

Nezumi sat next to Shion on the small bed, gently smoothing sticking plaster over a thick bandage on Shion's cheek with his fingertips. He made him swallow a painkiller and then let his fingers wander across his face, trailing the features of Shion's cheekbones. His cheeks had lost their roundness, even though his face was swollen now. Nezumi removed a stubborn white strand of hair out of Shion's face and gazed softly into his tempting purple irises. After a while, his gaze slowly moved to Shion's chapped lips. The corners were torn. Nezumi bent forward and kissed him, brushing his lips feather-lightly with his own. His hands cupped the boy's delicate neck and while Nezumi's thumbs rubbed the slightly rough skin of the scar wrapped around it like an angry red serpent, he lightly swept the tip of his tongue over Shion's sensitive flesh. Shion raised his hands and placed them on Nezumi's sides. Then he finally opened to the invasion and gasped as Nezumi's tongue probed against his own. It felt warm and wet and wonderful. His breath quickened, and trembling fingers grabbed the fabric of Nezumi's dark gray sweatshirt. It was the first really intimate kiss together, and their tongues explored and caressed – Shion's coyly but curiously, and Nezumi's eagerly, almost greedy, while his fingers ran erratically through Shion's white curls. But then, Nezumi tasted blood and pulled back, alarmed, his hands cupping Shion's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he breathed. "You taste like blood."

"Ah, sorry," Shion whispered. "I just bit myself earlier. I didn't expect to be floored today."

He raised his arm and put his hand on Nezumi's, intending to stroke it gently, but he pulled it back as if it was burned. He grabbed Nezumi's wrist instead.

"Nezumi, you're knuckles are bleeding!" he said startled and sat up. He examined his hand and pulled the first-aid kit closer. Shion cleaned Nezumi's wounds and patched him up. "Ow, that must be painful. Can you feel all of your fingers properly? They're not numb, aren't they?"

"I'm fine, Shion. It's nothing."

"You're not fine. Look, you're bleeding through your bandages," he answered and replaced the dressing, the look on his bruised and abused face concerned. Nezumi swallowed hard.

_Don't look at me like that. I'm okay. It's nothing. But you—_

The assault was not even 24 hours ago. He was still heavily injured and walked around as if it was nothing, even though it was obvious that his body was aching. He couldn't even breathe properly.

_Do you think you deserve so much pain?_

It felt wet.

_Huh? Why...? What?_

"Ah, don't cry, Nezumi. Does it hurt so much? Do you need a painkiller?"

_Yes, it hurts!_

_But why does it hurt so much?_

"Stupid! I'm not crying. Why should I?"

_Why does it hurt so much to see you in so much pain? To see you in such a mental state? Why does it hurt so much?_

Gentle hands wrapped around Nezumi's neck and pulled him closer. He leaned his face against Shion's bony shoulder and quickly encircled his arms around the frail body in front of him. Tears left his eyes, hot and relentless, but he cried without making a sound. Memories flashed Nezumi's mind; memories of his childhood and Gran's silent sobbing one morning long ago. She was the only person in the whole wide world whom he could trust and lean on. He didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to see her in pain and sad. Nevertheless, she had taught him that he wasn't allowed to care about the wellbeing of other people. He had to think of nothing but himself, if he wanted to survive.

But ever since that stormy night 10 years ago, Shion had been the most important person to him. And yet, he had hurt him. He had threatened to kill him.

_What happened? I don't want to see you in so much pain. I want to see your smile. I want to hear your laughter._ _Please, Shion._

_Don't comfort me. Take care of yourself!_

The hands stroking his head and back were gentle and soothing. Slowly, Nezumi's silent tears subsided. His long black lashes glistened wetly and he blinked a couple of times before his eyes closed. Nezumi snuggled closer to him and took Shion's hand, intertwining their fingers. Shion covered them with the blanket and both spent the rest of the day in bed. They shared warmth and shy caresses, soft whispers, nonchalant conversations and also a couple of breathed kisses.

**Two weeks later**

**13:02 | West Block, Inukashi's Hotel**

Two weeks had passed. Shion's injuries were not completely healed yet, but he felt good enough to go for a sightseeing tour around the town together with Nezumi. He sat behind him on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms tightly around Nezumi's slender waist. Nezumi had given him a helmet as a gift, but in Shion's opinion, it was also a token gesture. He wanted to believe in the hidden meaning of that act, at least.

_I won't go away anymore. Let's ride the motorcycle of life together from now on._

He embraced Nezumi tighter once they rushed across the bridge that led to the former West Block. Soon, they were surrounded by a modern city with towering skyscrapers and newly built apartment complexes. Nearly everything was destroyed after the hunt and the rebuilt West Block was almost unrecognizable now.

After a while, Nezumi went off the road and took 10 meters of yellow grass before he finally had proper ground underneath the tires again. He stopped and parked his motorcycle next to an old shack. A pack of dogs greeted Shion excitedly, a couple of them sniffing about the vehicle and also Nezumi. They growled and blackened away with raised hackles.

"There, there!" Shion said and got off the bike. He removed his helmet, put it on the seat and kneeled down with effort, petting the dogs thoroughly. "Don't growl at Nezumi. Yeah, you're a fine one," he laughed. Several dogs were licking his face. "I've missed you too!"

After a while, the big brown dog with the tender, faithful eyes trotted down the pass to greet Shion as well. The dog was still very fond of Shion.

"Hello, old girl," he whispered and ruffled the dog's fur. She licked his cheek and then turned her head to nudge Nezumi's leg with her nose.

"Say hello to her, Nezumi," Shion demanded with a bright smile and stood up, holding a squeaking puppy in his arms. "Nezumi, look! A puppy! The fur on his belly is so soft!"

"Some things will never change, huh?" Nezumi mumbled and petted the head of the brown dog in gratitude for making Shion smile. As long as Shion was surrounded by animals or children, he was his old self again. A week ago, he had started to read fairytales to Cinnamon, Lili and her little sister Sayuri. The two of them had visited them quite often, almost every day. Mostly, they were sent by Karan or Renka to bring Shion and Nezumi fresh bread or pastries, but they also seemed to enjoyed the little visits to the upmost, especially Sayuri. She loved to play with Cinnamon and was fascinated by Shion's hair. Sometimes, she curled a strand of his hair around her tiny finger while she sat on his lap and listened to Shion's reading. Shion was serene and cheerful when he played with the girls, but afterwards he always blamed himself for Getsuyaku's death...

"It's not your fault, Shion!" Nezumi had told him again and again. Maybe it was not the best thing for his mind to play with them, but Nezumi cherished the rare moments when the smile on Shion's face extended to his eyes. He seemed so happy then, but maybe it was just an illusion. The aftermath of Lili and Sayuri's visits mostly ended in self-hatred and guilt.

Shion was deeply traumatized. So much that it scared Nezumi, even though he knew it from himself. But Shion was another person and Nezumi had told him before that two people can't be the same, that they can't experience the same. It was just natural that Shion handled his traumata differently or that he even needed help and not just time.

"Onii-chan!" a high voice screeched and small, nimble feet ran across the inner courtyard of Inukashi's hotel. Shion felt a soft bump against his legs and suddenly, small arms encircled his pelvic while a little face buried itself in his crotch. The hug was so exuberant that Shion was forced to flail about with his arms to prevent himself from falling. Nezumi put a hand on Shion's back and turned his head to face Inukashi, who followed his foster child at a leisurely pace.

"I felt so miserable with your stinkin' luggage in my hotel; I almost thought you were here the whole time."

"Oh, excuse me, Your Excellence," Nezumi answered theatrically, raising his arms to the heavens. "Next time I'll bring rosewater to make up for it."

"Was that sarcastic or do you really mean that?" Inukashi said and tilted his head to the side. His long black hair floated over his shoulder.

"No, it was just a downright lame insult," Nezumi stated. "Not even 1000 liters of perfume can cover up the smell of wet dogs lingering around the complete area."

"You—"

"Huh? Wait! You've left your luggage here, Nezumi?" Shion answered.

"You're pretty slow to catch on." Inukashi rolled his dark eyes. "You're still the same, Shion, aren't ya? Just hearing what you wanna hear. That's why you'll always stay an airheaded little boy to me." He sighed and turned around, walking back to the main entrance of the renovated hotel.

"Are we just here to pick up your bag?" Shion asked and stroked Shionn's head, since the little boy was still hugging his legs.

"It's one of the reasons, yes. I don't mind wearing your clothes, but I prefer my own. Your sense of fashion still sucks," Nezumi said with a grin and stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket while he followed Inukashi inside.

"Hey!" Shion shouted and wanted to run after him, but his namesake kept him from doing so. Shionn raised his head and tightened his grip around Shion even more.

"Are you already leaving again?" he asked sadly. "You're never playing with me anymore."

Shion bit his bottom lip and gently removed Shionn's arms to squat down in front of the child, so he would be at eye level. Tears filled his eyes and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped Shionn's roundish cheeks. The boy gazed into his face and raised his little hand to touch one of the fainted bruises in Shion's face.  
"You're hurt," he said shocked and stepped closer, sticking out his little tongue to lick Shion's face.

"Ung!" Shion winced slightly.

"Don't worry, don't worry! When I'm hurt, mama is always licking my wounds. Then they don't hurt anymore," Shionn said with a big smile on his face, but it disappeared once he saw tears running down Shion's face.

"Ah, don't cry, Shion-nii-chan. Don't cry!"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Shion pulled the little body closer and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't have any time for you. I'll change that. I promise," he mumbled against the fabric of Shionn's thick hoodie sweater while he tried to recompose himself. The brown dog gently put her head on Shion's back. Warmth spread through Shion's trembling body, and after a while, he was able to stand up again. He dried his face and held Shionn's little hand in his own.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks to you two," he said and ruffled through stubborn brown curls. A proud smile decorated the face of the six-year-old.

"Let's go inside! You don't need to wash dogs today. We're already finished."

"That's great! You're a big help."

"Yeah!"

"Shion!" Another familiar voice shouted once the two namesakes entered the hotel. The building was no longer in a ruinous state; the rooms were repapered and newly painted. The lobby looked inviting now, with cozy red second-hand arm chairs and self-built coffee tables, heavy curtains in warm colors and fluffy carpets everywhere. Dogs made themselves comfortable nearly all over the place. Inukashi still lend his dogs to customers, but nowadays, people visited the hotel to relax and to spend their time with the animals. Taking a dog or two for a walk in one of the new close-by parks or little woods was pure relaxation. Especially stressed citizens who were not able or not allowed to keep dogs as a pet, loved the new concept of Inukashi's hotel. It was Shion's idea, and Inukashi was sure, it was just thanks to him that they could live a decent life now. He earned so much money, that he even could afford to employ Kalan and her little brother Rico. Kalan worked in the kitchen and helped cleaning the rooms and Rico took care of the dogs. Shionn often helped washing and feeding them, but most of the time he was just running around and playing with them.

"Shion, m'boy! Are you ignoring me?" Rikiga uttered with a pout.

"Of course not, uncle!" Shionn answered and hugged Rikiga's leg.

"Aww, I meant the other one, but thank you! Geez, that's pretty confusing", he sighed, but winced once Shionn accusingly stared at him with his huge brownish eyes with a purple hint. "Ah—ah, don't get me wrong. You're a good boy. A really good boy, aren't you? And you've grown even bigger since I last saw you."

He petted Shionn's head and eyed the other one.

"You look horrible, Shion. You're so thin and wounded all over," he mumbled, gritting his teeth. "It hurts seeing you like that!" he cried campy. "You're like my own flesh and blood!"

"Uwah. I'm starting to feel sick," Nezumi interjected.

"For someone who just returned here you're pretty brazen, aren't you?" Rikiga growled, stepping closer to Nezumi.

"Do you want to tell me I have no say concerning Shion?"

"Right! You have no say."

"Aha, listen to this. Someone who's drinking their own body weight in booze for breakfast is definitely better suited for that job. Yeah, sure!"

"Guard your tongue, Eve. This is not a game. They wanted to kill Shion."

"WHAT?" Shionn screamed.

"Hey!" Inukashi shouted, covering Shionn's ears and pulling him closer.

"Everything is alright, Shionn. Go outside and play with the puppies, will ya?"

"Okay, mama," the little one said and quickly did what he was told to do. Inukashi followed him with his eyes until he was out of earshot.

"You're brain is really drowning in booze, old man! Why would ya say that? No need to scare my Shionn so much!"

"What did you say, you little mongrel? Pretty untypical of you! I mean, you're protecting him from the real world, aren't you?"

"He's my baby! That's why I'm the one to decide, when I'm gonna tell him more about the attack, ya know!"

"Hey, who helped you raising the brat?"

"I didn't ask for it!" Inukashi shot back. "And don't call him brat, you—!"

"Stop it, Inukashi! Rikiga-san!" Shion interrupted the brawlers. Nezumi slouched on an armchair and yawned. "You're exaggerating. Nobody wanted to kill me. I think they just wanted me to remember them."

"Didn't look like that," Nezumi interjected.

"But if they wanted to kill me, they could have used a knife or a gun. It was just a warning."

"Hey," Nezumi was suddenly right in front of Shion. Angry grey eyes pierced him as Nezumi grabbed his chin. "Did you receive another threatening letter? Don't tell me you knew that and went outside all alone regardless, Shion! In the middle of the night! Damn it! How can you be so unreasonable, you idiot?!" he groaned.

"How do you know about the letters?" Shion whispered, getting paler and paler.

"Don't keep them right on your desk, if you don't want other people reading them," Nezumi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was developing a headache. "Okay, Shion. Tell me, what do you know about ANU?"

Shion blinked and lowered his head.

"Not that much. Anu or An was a sky-god, the god of heaven, the king of gods, demons and spirits. Anu dwelt in the highest heavenly regions and had the power to judge those who had committed crimes. He had created the stars as soldiers to destroy the wicket. It's a Babylonian deity."

"Babylon? Just like the Babylon treaty?" Inukashi asked.

"They think my angel is wicket and want to destroy him?" Rigika whined and pressed his cap against his chest. "Of all the nerve!"

"Star soldiers. So there's more than one, huh?" considered Nezumi, biting his thumbnail. "Do you think ANU is a group of former elite people, Shion?"

"Yes. But I have very little to go on. It's impossible to tell how many of them are part of the resistance group. I don't even know what they demand."

"You're still an airhead, Shion. It's totally obvious. Money!" Inukashi stated. "Money talks, right? It all comes down to gold and silver coins in the end."

"I hate to admit it, but doggy-boy is right! A golden key can open any door. Cash is king. He who has the gold makes the rules," Rikiga added and raised his beefy index finger.

"Do we have lame proverb time? We got it," Nezumi said and turned around to face Shion. "You told me once that your mother didn't work in Chronos, right?"

"Yeah, we lived of welfare, because I visited the elite classes. She was just at home, cooked dinner, watched TV and got a little fat."

"Karan is not fat, Shion! The more the better! If Karan were my wife, I'd appreciate and love every delicious curve of her. Oh, lovely Karan!"

"Don't talk like that about Momma Karan, shameless old man! How dare you, treating her like a piece of meat?"

"I'd never do something horrible like that, you mongrel! She's an embodiment of a goddess. So beautiful, so modest! What a woman!"

"Urgh, I'm feeling sick again," Nezumi butted in. "Just for your information: she's way too good for an old geezer like you."

"I agree with Nezumi." Inukashi cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "Jeez, we already had that conversation three years ago. Even her dust mop is a more likely marriage candidate than you! Just give it up, old man!"

"And you shut it up, cheeky brat!"

"I see. They are still bosom buddies." Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows and sat next to Shion, grabbing his hand. "I don't think kids should be the ones to enable their families a life in absolute security and prosperity."

Shion nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think so, too. Or better to say, I learned to think like that."

"Why?"

"Well, I felt really sorry back then, since my mother had to work because of me," Shion explained. "To me, my life in Chronos was meaningless. It was something I could throw away without a second thought. But I felt sorry for her. Mom said I got our roles mixed up and that she's a tough one."

"She's an amazing woman," Nezumi whispered in awe. Inukashi and Rikiga agreed with him.

"Indeed. She's strong and beautiful! Oh Karan! Karan!"

"Yeah! Momma Karan is the best!"

Shion chuckled.

"It's scary when the three of you see eye to eye."

"She's bringin' people together. So gentle and sweet," Inukashi added infatuated, red dusting his tan cheeks. "She sees the best in people and has the power to change them for the better. Even the old man is hand-tame when he's around her. His brain is melting when she's around, just like Momma Karan's bread is melting on my tongue."

Rikiga sighed and tightly hugged his cap.

"Woah, no comeback? Are you sick, old boy?"

"I'm always sick of you. But I'll never get sick of her," he stated, his light brown eyes brimming. Shion laughed.

"I see. My mother is quite popular, huh? Everyone loves her."

_Just like you,_ Nezumi thought. _You two are of the same kidney, Shion. Meeting your mother was a little revelation. Even though I'll never be able to understand you completely, some things definitely got clearer._

"Well, I'm glad she's satisfied with her life in Lost Town. I think she's happy."

"Yeah," Nezumi said softly, but winced and turned around after he heard a loud scream of a man and aggressive barking. He got up and grabbed his knife out of his pocket.

"Shionn!" Inukashi shouted in panic and quickly ran outside, followed by Shion and Nezumi. The boy sat on the ground and hugged one of the dogs. The animal had a bloody mouth. The other dogs surrounded Shionn to protect him, teeth bared and fur bristled.

"What's wrong, Shionn? Are you hurt?" Shion asked concerned and kneeled down beside the boy, ignoring the pain in his chest. Inukashi followed suit.

"I'm fine. But the dog—"

"He's okay. Don't worry!" Shion said after giving the dog a quick check-up. He pulled a bloody piece of fabric out of the dog's snout. "He's alright, Shionn! What happened?"

"There was a man. He wanted to set fire to the shack. The dog bit him."

"How did he look like?" Nezumi yelled, causing the boy to flinch.

"D—dunno."

"Then try harder. You saw him just a second ago. Did he wear a mask? A crown? Where did he go to?"

"I DUNNO!" the child cried and buried his face in Inukashi's chest and sobbed.

"Leave him alone, Nezumi. He's scared," Inukashi growled and patted Shionn's back. "There, there. Everything's alright. Stop crying. Tears won't make it better."

"How mean! Making a little child cry, huh?" Rikiga commented, once he finally made his way outside to the yard. He crouched down next to the boy and rumpled Shionn's brown hair up. "Uncle Rikiga will make them pay, just wait and see!"

"You talk big, old man. I'm sure you're the first one to shit his pants and cry for help when you—"

The conversation faded into the background. Shion turned pale.

_How mean! Making a little child cry, huh?_

_I'll make them pay!_

_They shall pay the penalty instead of you._

A beat of cold sweat was running down Shion's temple. He clenched his fists.

_Children._

The unmistakable smell of smoke stung his nose. He looked around and saw thick black smoke languidly rising into the darkening sky.

"The orphanage!"

Shion started to run.


	7. Chapter 7

****   


**14:23 | West Block, Orphanage**

Flames.

"Shion! Stop!"

Nezumi coughed and quickly followed the white shock of hair dyed in blazing orange. Fire was everywhere. It was dangerous.

"SHION!" The smoke poisoned Nezumi's throat and burned every cell in his body.

Children cried. Screams of terror reached his ears and revived suppressed memories. His voice sounded distorted, strange and panic-fuelled.

_It's hot. It's so hot. It hurts. Shion… Let's run away. Please!_

Although Nezumi had lost his mother, father and newborn sister to the burning flames of the Mao Massacre, he had never been afraid of fire, at least not for a very long time. For a while after Gran's and his escape, Nezumi was scared of the color, the roar and the memories it brought back to him each time he saw the lambent flames of their campfire. But Nezumi had understood that it was also important end essential for his survival.

Humans were the ones he had to fear, not fire. It was not just death, fire was also life.

But now, he was afraid, in panic. The fire was out of control, and the orphanage, which was just two crossroads away from Inukashi's hotel, was a mass of flames. They burned high and fierce, causing the old keloid scar on his back to throb and ache.

"Shion! Wait!"

Finally, he caught hold of Shion's wrist to stop him from running into the burning facility. How was he even able to move at all? And so fast at that? Nezumi knew Shion was still in pain, even though he tried to hide it.

"Don't go!"

It was no demand, but a desperate plea.

"I can't," Shion whispered and turned around. He was deathly pale. "Nezumi, children are dying because of me. It is my fault! How am I supposed to stand aside and do nothing?" His voice trembled. Tears filled his eyes. "Nobody should die because of me. Never again!"

"Nobody dies because of you!" Nezumi yelled. "You were not the one who set the orphanage on fire!"

"But you've read the threatening letters, Nezumi," Shion cried desperately. "It's my fault, because I didn't react. And now they shall pay the penalty instead of me. I can't allow that. They are just children!" He tried to break away. "Let me go!"

"No!"

Shion trashed around, trying to get Nezumi off, but he grabbed him tighter, lifted him up and carried him away.

"There's nothing you can do! Absolutely nothing! Face it, Shion!"

"You're wrong! I have to save them!"

"It's not your responsibility!"

"Let go of me!"

"You'll die!" Nezumi screamed and hit Shion in the guts, then grabbed his collar with trembling hands and smashed him on the ground. He straddled Shion's lap and slapped his face. "Idiot! Idiot! Snap out of it! Why won't you understand? You'll die, you idiot! I won't let you die! I won't let you—"

A desperate sob left Nezumi's lips and he gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his tears. But he failed miserably. The intensity of his emotional outburst astonished him, scared him even. It didn't take long and he lowered his body to bury his face in the crook of Shion's neck, covering the shivering skin with a flood of hot tears.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the last person who's important to me," Nezumi cried, trembling. "Don't go, please."

_Don't leave me alone. Don't go. It's hot. It's so hot. You'll burn. It hurts so much._

After a while, a gentle hand stroked the back of Nezumi's head. The other one rested on his back and patted it slightly.

"Alright, Nezumi," Shion whispered. "Don't cry. I'll do what you say. Just like back then."

Nezumi slowly raised his head. A couple of tears fell on Shion's face. He wanted to apologize to Shion. He wanted to apologize for hurting him and for scaring him so much, but before he could open his mouth, a desperate scream for help interrupted him. Nezumi and Shion faced the orphanage and saw the silhouette of a child with long hair in one of the windows. It was surrounded by dancing flames.

Shion shoved Nezumi away and got up to his feet in a second. Then, he hurried hastily in the middle of the burning inferno.

"SHION!"

Nezumi followed him, but stopped once he saw Shion with widespread arms and surrounded by flames. Nezumi's eyes flickered and his heart skipped a beat. And suddenly, he knew deep within his very being that he was going to witness one of Shion's miracles.

The child jumped in Shion's arms without the slightest hesitation and carried him off his feet. Nezumi held his breath, but once he realized that Shion didn't move anymore, he fought his way through the flames without thinking, grabbed Shion's shirt and pulled the two of them as far away from the flames as possible.

Shion was unconscious, but he still held the crying child in his limp arms. It was a little girl, probably around the same age as Inukashi's foster-son. But a falling body is heavy, even the body of a child. The impact of their crash was strong and Shion was already injured.

"Shion!"

_Please, be alright!_

"Say something," he begged. "Shion!"

Purple eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry, but Shion didn't care. He brushed Nezumi's hand with his own. The other one comforted the back of the child.

"It's okay. You're alive. You'll be fine," he breathed with an effort and tried to sit up, but Nezumi grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stay put.

"Don't—"

"Natsuki!" a female voice screamed in panic. The little girl turned her head.

"Hana-san!" she answered, stood up and staggered in the direction of the child care worker, just to be tightly embraced by her gentle arms.

"Are you hurt? How did you escape? You were in the second floor, right? I'm so glad you're still alive", the young woman cried. She examined the girl's body, but fortunately, she had just a few little scratches here and there.

"You're not hurt, right?" Hana's face was dirty with grime and her tears made clean tracks down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. He caught me," the little one said.

"He caught you? He—" she asked confused and faced Nezumi and Shion. "Wait, you're Shion from the Restructural Committee. Oh my god! You saved her! Thank you, thank you so much!" Hana bowed a couple of times. Every time she moved her heard, her short dark brown hair fell forward. But then, she suddenly stopped.

"But you're hurt. You're bleeding. Oh no. What shall I do now?"

"Get the kid and yourself into safety," Nezumi instructed her. "I'll take care of him."

"B—but…"

"Hurry!"

Hana nodded and carried the child away. Shion tried to sit up for a second time, but Nezumi pushed him down once again.

"Don't move. You're bleeding from your mouth. I'll get you to the hospital."

"It's nothing. I've just bitten my tongue. She was heavier than I thought," Shion whispered and breathed heavily. "But she reminded me of you."

A little child surrounded by blazing fire, branded for life. She'd never forget the fear, pain and heat. The screams of those who burned to death would remain in her memory forever. And it would remain in **his** memory forever.

"I'm so sorry, Nezumi."

"Don't talk so much, damn it!"

"Because of my stubbornness you had to experience it again," he whispered. His voice was barely audible. He raised his hand to stroke Nezumi's arm, but once he felt a wet sensation, he moved his fingers back. Shion's eyes widened.

"You're hurt!" he said louder, managed to sit up and examined the burn wound.

"It's nothing. And I told you to stay put!" Nezumi answered sharply as he gritted his teeth to endure the pain.

"But—"

_Chuckle. Chuckle. Chuckle._

Confused, Nezumi and Shion looked at each other for a second, and then turned their heads to make out the origin of that unfamiliar, muffled voice.

"Did you enjoy the spectacle, mayor?" the tenor voice asked finally. It sounded young and arrogant.

"I'm not the mayor and if you live here you should know that."

"Oh, my bad. Pardon me. Almost mayor, of course."

"What do you want? Show your face!" Nezumi demanded, squatting defensive in front of Shion. His heart rate increased and his breathing quickened while his body tensed up on alert.

"Wary like a watch-dog, huh?" the voice said. "But I doubt you'll be able to fight properly with such a severe burn wound." He chuckled again and stepped out of a dark alley. It was a young man with slender body and black clothes. He was wearing a horned crown and a long grey mask, just like the men who had attacked Shion two weeks ago. He took a few slow limping steps towards them.

"Your leg," Shion gasped. "A bite injury?"

"I see. You're the firebug who tried to set the dog hotel alight. Too bad that stupid mongrel didn't bite your legs off. You'd deserve it," Nezumi spat and kept a wary eye on the stranger.

The man laughed.

"Too bad I had to save ammunition. It's so hard to get weapons nowadays. Isn't that so, almost mayor?" he asked and whipped a small gun out of his sleeve, cocking it.

"Any last words—? No—? Fine! This time, I'll end it myself," he whispered, and even though Nezumi was not able to see his face, he could imagine the sardonic grin under the weird mask.

Nezumi clicked his tongue and dashed forward, kicking the gun out of the stranger's hand. He grabbed his wrist while driving his knee into the stomach of their assaulter. He brought him down and pinned him to the ground, burying his knee deep in the man's stomach until a choking sound escaped his lips.

_Amazing,_ Shion thought. Nezumi hadn't even taken 10 second until the man was completely immobilized.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can still fight awfully well!" Nezumi said and punched the mask off the young man's face. Shion's eyes widened.

"You?" He shook his head. "I remember you. We went to school together. The gifted curriculum!"

"Oh, I'm honored. The almost mayor is remembering me. And I thought you were always spaced out, you weirdo."

"You made fun of Safu."

"Ah, right. You're weird girlfriend. I heard she's dead. Hah, serves her right!"

The young man's dark eyes grew wide once his own gun was held against his forehead. Shion had moved quickly and soundless. Even Nezumi stared at him startled.

"No! Shion!"

Shion's eyes were blank, his face emotionless.

"What's wrong with him?" shouted Shion's old classmate. He was in panic and tried to free himself from Nezumi's grip. The cold gun clinked against the dark-haired man's black spectacle frame.

"Shion! Snap out of it!"

"Safu died a senseless death. She had her whole life ahead of her."

"Shion!"

"She was clever. She was destined for greatness. Don't dare to talk about her like that!" He screamed the last sentence.

"Give me the gun!" Nezumi begged once he stretched out his hand. "Please."

"She didn't deserve such an early death. No one deserves it. Not even you," he whispered. Tears filled his eyes once he put the gun in Nezumi's hand.

"You have killed and injured several humans and on top of that the most vulnerable of them. Little children. Are you proud of yourself now? They had to pay the penalty instead of me. And why?" he asked and clenched his fists. "Do you want the elite system back, so that the city can pamper your sorry little ass?"

Shion's former classmate didn't answer.

"It always comes down to money, huh? And in your case also jealousy."

"Pff! Don't make me laugh!"

"You were even envious of Safu back then."

"Think whatever you want, almost mayor. I'm not going to tell you a single word about my reasons."

"You've already told him more than enough, you bastard. I know what you're thinking. How could an airheaded school-leaver become such a big shot? You're so easy to read," Nezumi interrupted the two of them. "You're an ulcer of that damn city. You're an arrogant, ruthless and autocratic asshole. Missing the old hierarchies, huh?"

"No. 6 was a utopia!"

"It was rotten!" Nezumi answered sharply. "And you're a fool if you're still thinking that it was a good place. You were brainwashed and used, don't you get it? You guys served as human guinea pigs. You're a lucky one that you were not one of the poor lambs the city has lead to the slaughter, literally."

"Shut up! I have no idea what you're on about!"

"And I thought elite students are at least a little intelligent."

"No. 6 was perfect!"

"It's easy to say that when you're on the top of the hierarchy," Shion snorted. "But you're wrong. You haven't seen the cruel reality."

"No, you're wrong, you fucking thief! You're just supporting the poor, because you've lost everything back then. It's your way to pay back, huh? You were one of us. Never forget that! Hah, do you even listen to yourself? You've a pretty big mouth and that's it. But we won't tolerate your behavior!"

"We?" Nezumi asked and raised his eyebrow. He grabbed the man's collar. "How many of you are there?"

The spectacled man grinned, giggled and then burst out into laughter. And even when police arrested him, he couldn't stop his guffaw.

**17:56 | Lost Town, New Hospital**

Quick steps echoed like rapid fire through the hallways of the hospital. The door flew open and Karan entered the room with a concerned expression on her face. But once she saw her son and Nezumi sitting together on Shion's bed eating vanilla pudding and watching TV, Karan let out a long breath, her expression changed to pure relief and her tension eased.

"Thank heavens. You're alive," she whispered and went to the bed, cupped Shion's cheeks and kissed his face all over. "I'm so glad. And you—" she added and repeated the process with Nezumi. His eyes grew awfully wide and he grabbed Shion's hand, hoping for help. "You saved my boy again. Thank you! Thank you so much!" She placed another kiss on Nezumi's cheek and finally simmered down again.

"N—no problem," Nezumi answered, his voice unnaturally high; he coughed awkwardly and tried to sooth his tousled hair.

It was in the news, over and over again. Amid tears, a young woman told the reporters that Shion had caught the child and that Nezumi had burst into the flames to pull the two of them out of the burning inferno. It was Hana, the child care worker. Her face was still dirty and stained.

"They saved the child. She would be dead without them. They were so brave!"

But they had to pay the price for their bravery. Apart from little cuts and singes, Nezumi's arm was severely burned, two of Shion's rips were broken, and he had a couple of major bruises. Anyway, they were also lucky in the circumstances, since none of them had smoke poisoning.

"You two are heroes," Karan said in awe and stroked Shion's white hair tenderly. He bit his bottom lip, tensed up and grabbed Nezumi's fingers. Nezumi pressed Shion's hand in return to reassure him, then gently stroked Shion's knuckles with his thumb. He nodded slightly and intertwined their fingers.

_Are you ready now, Shion?_

It was about time to tell her the truth.

_I'm right here. You are not alone. Never forget that._

He knew Shion shouldn't talk too much in his condition, but telling Karan the truth was a very important step for coping with his traumata.

_Let's get over with it. You agonized over it way too long._

Shion took a hurtful, shaky mouthful of air.

"Shion?" Karan asked worriedly. She was confused.

"I'm not a hero, mom," he breathed and tensed up, his eyes glued to the white bed sheets on his legs.

"Hm? Why not?"

He trembled. Nezumi held Shion's hand even tighter.

"I'm a mu—"

He swallowed heavily and took another breath.

"I've— killed someone."

The room grew heavy silent. It felt like an eternity, but the small hand in Shion's hair never stopped stroking. It was unbearable. Shion bit his bottom lip and turned his head to face his mother.

_Say something, please! Yell at me! Despise me! I'm a monster!_

"Mom?"

She raised her head and both locked eyes for the first time in three or four years. Nevertheless, Karan's overflowing hazel eyes were not filled with disgust or hatred, but with sympathy, endless love and sorrow.

"Oh, Shion," she whispered, stood up from her chair and folded her arms around her son. She cradled his head against her bosom and continued stroking his hair very gently. "I'm sure you would never take a life if you could avoid it."

Shion trembled and clenched his teeth. He didn't even realize that silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. But they were also healing.

"You've been through terrible things. Things I can't even imagine. Both of you," she spoke calmly and threw an affectionate look at Nezumi as well. "I saw you were suffering and it hurt me so much that there was nothing I could do for you. I know you just tried to protect me, Shion. But I've told you that before. I'm a lot tougher than you might think. You don't need to suffer because of me. I'm your mother and I'll always love you, no matter what."

She kissed the crown of Shion's head and held her crying child close.

"It was just because of me! He protected me. We would both be dead wit—" Nezumi tried to help, but Karan just raised her finger and pressed it against Nezumi's lips.

"Hush, dear. It's alright. I blame neither of you."

Nezumi nodded and squeezed Shion's hand gently. He also started to stroke Shion's back, since he was barely able to calm himself.

"But what about Renka-san. It's our fault that—" Shion sobbed, but Karan stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Shhh, don't talk so much. And don't worry about Getsuyaku, dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Inukashi also seemed to feel guilty because of Getsuyaku and told Renka and me everything about your little operation. Renka didn't even know that her husband worked in the Correctional Facility. You can put your mind to rest, Shion. It was Getsuyaku's decision to take the money. He was an adult and knew about the dangers of such a bold venture."

"But—" he gasped.

"He's another victim of the former city, Shion. It's not your fault. Relax now."

"But what about his children?"

"Of course they'll miss their father, but they have a lot of friends who love them and take care of them. You included. Don't worry about it and get well as soon as possible."

Shion's tension finally eased. A tide of relief washed through his body. He leaned back in his bed and exhaled slowly. After a while he even snuggled up to Nezumi, whose caresses seemed to comfort him. He relaxed more and more. Karan smiled at the two as she sat back down and started to peel a couple of apples for them. It touched her to see the boys cuddled together in the small hospital bed. Both seemed to seek each other's warmth and closeness.

Karan got the feeling that it was better to leave them alone for now, so she left after preparing a little fruit plate for the two patients. She also had to deal with what she had heard. Anger budded deep inside of her. She was not angry with her son or Nezumi. They were just teenagers when they were forced to endure and experience horrors she couldn't even imagine. Shion had never talked about it, but he had often cried in his sleep. It had hurt her so much to see him like that. And it still hurt. She felt the tear-stained spots on her chest and touched the damp fabric with her fingertips. Shion's tears seemed to burn her skin.

_It's not your fault. It's the fault of the old power and us adults, including myself. I never wanted to know or understand. I accepted everything silently and I never questioned decisions. If only we adults had been a little smarter, you wouldn't suffer so much now. We could have spared you from so much pain. And perhaps we could have saved Safu, too._

_But it's too late now. I failed to protect you, Shion._

_I'm so sorry._

Karan crossed the street, wiped away her tears and turned around. She looked at the hospital, trying to spot the window of Shion and Nezumi's room. Her hand stroked the wet spot on her chest again and Karan swore to herself to do everything humanly possible to save her boys from harm. She'd support them with all her might.

"Fine," she said to herself and nodded in reassurement. "I'll bring them cherry cake tomorrow. And some cravats. They also like cocoa. Ah, and something hearty. They really shouldn't eat hospital food…"

Meanwhile, Nezumi crawled back into Shion's bed. One of the nurses had tried to shoo him in his own, but the effect of her ranting didn't last long. Even though he didn't want to admit it, but seeing Shion in the fire had left him slightly traumatized. He really had thought he was going to lose him, just like his family so many years ago. The Correctional Facility had burned as well, but he was barely conscious back then.

_You must have been so scared. I nearly died and you were all on your own. But you stayed calm and managed to escape with me as a burden._

"You're so strong, do you know that?" Nezumi mumbled against Shion's hair and kissed it slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, it's nothing." He grabbed Shion's hand and intertwined their fingers once again. Shion smiled and leaned his head against Nezumi's shoulder. Then, he stared at the TV, his long white lashed half-lidded.

"Tired?" Nezumi asked quietly and stroked the skin of Shion's hand with his thumb. "Do you want me to turn off the TV?"

"No, it's fine. I like to let it wash over me." It was difficult for them to read and Shion was not allowed to talk that much, so it was a nice alternative, especially since Nezumi seemed to be a little riveted by it. He had never watched TV before and it was a pleasure to look at his mesmerized face every once in a while.

"At your desire, Your Highness."

After a while Shion fell asleep. Nezumi stroked his arm and kissed his temple every now and then, but his eyelids also got heavier and heavier and he felt his head leaning to the right. He turned the TV off, nuzzled his cheek against Shion's soft curls and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well, but a couple of hours later, a static noise woke him up. Nezumi rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, wondering why the television was still on.

"Hm? I'm pretty sure I turned it off," he mumbled and changed his position a bit, accidentally waking Shion.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Shion asked sleepily.

"No. I just thought… Ah forget it. Go back to sleep," he said and searched for the remote control, but before he was able to turn the TV off again, a giant wasp was on the screen for a second. After that, a couple of screaming men ran out of an underground bunker and then, the screen turned black.

"Oi, did you see that, Shion?" Nezumi asked and turned his head, but Shion was already back to sleep.

"That was fast, Shion," he whispered with a soft smile on his face and yawned. "Well, I'm probably hallucinating."

Nezumi shook his head and closed his eyes again.

The next morning when he woke up, Karan was already there. She was busily arranging some flowers on the table and the room was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread. Shion's head was still on his shoulder and a curl of white hair tickled his nose.

"Oh, you're awake," Karan said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Nezumi answered, his voice slightly hoarse. "You're already up? You're always so busy."

"One does what one can," she laughed and placed a cup of coffee on the hospital bed table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Karan chuckled slightly and placed another cup for Shion.

"A little strong and with lots of milk. Just the way he likes it," Nezumi stated and took a sip of his own mug. The coffee was perfect. Shion was still asleep and snored quietly. It made Karan and Nezumi chuckle. But after a while, the sleeper also opened his eyes and sat up. He looked a bit confused and his hair was tousled.

"Mom?" he asked and yawned as he blinked the sleep away. "Why are you here? What about the bakery?"

"What kind of greeting is that, Shion? Good morning, mom!" Karan said half-strict.

"Good morning, mom," Shion answered ruefully. Nezumi laughed into his coffee mug.

"Good morning, Shion. Don't worry about the bakery. Renka and the girls are taking care of it," she said as she placed plates with bread on the little table. It smelled mouth-watering. After that she also put some breadcrumbs in front of Cinnamon's nose. The little mouse had hogged Nezumi's bed and was still lying spread-eagled on the soft pillow, but the smell of tasty bread quickly put some life into the small rodent. Karan chuckled and gently touched the soft fur of Cinnamon's back with her fingertip.

"Ah, before I forget… I think you haven't heard it yet."

Both boys looked at her – Shion curiously, Nezumi with a mouthful of bread.

"Tonight, a group of men turned themselves in to the police. They belonged to the resistance group. Some of them are on the run, but a special force is on to them, and the Committee has intensified the safety measures. I heard it on the radio while baking fresh bread rolls."

"Really?" Shion asked in relief. The information took a load off his mind. Karan nodded and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Yes. They also said that a giant wasp appeared to them."

Shion's eyes widened.

"A giant wasp?" he asked and turned his head to face Nezumi.

"I've seen something weird on TV tonight. You were sleeping. I've seen Elyurias and she was chasing a couple of men. You know that she can control people..."

"But why would she do something like that? I mean she gave us a second chance, back then. I thought she'd rather destroy the city if we fail to turn it into a better place. Why should she fight against a small resistance group?"

Nezumi blinked and took another bite of bread while thinking. He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's the doing of your friend."

"My friend? Do you mean Safu?"

"Yeah, she was connected with Elyurias. Maybe, she just stayed with her and they watched over the world together. And you sure paid great tribute to her yesterday."

"You really think so?" Shion asked enthusiastically. His voice was higher than expected and his purple eyes sparkled.

"Uh," Nezumi winced. "I can't tell for sure. But back then Elyurias delivered a message from Safu to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

_Safu…_

_Are you still here? Are you watching over us? You're protecting us, right? But that means you're not completely gone. A part of you is still alive._

_I hope you're doing well._

Shion closed his eyes and folded his hands for a little prayer. Karan joined in, and even Nezumi closed his eyes and stopped eating, even though it was a very difficult task.

"Well, we have to be thankful," Karan said after a while and opened her hazel eyes again. "The police was able to find the hideout of the resistance group. Their next plan was to poison the potable water."

Shion gasped. He folded his hands for a second prayer. Nezumi and Karan joined in again before they finished their breakfast.

It was a peaceful morning and the three of them enjoyed every second of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3 Here is the last chapter of Revolution. Thank you very much for reading so far, and for commenting, sharing, reblogging and giving kudos. I got an anonymous ask on Tumblr a while ago, and the questioner wanted to know if there’ll be more love scenes in later chapters. We’ll have a bit more fluff and more or less implied sexual content in this chapter, but not that much. The story was always about Shion and his healing progress. Nezumi is a part of it, though. :3 
> 
> If enough people are interested, I could imagine writing a sequel in the near future. A sequel with a lot of love and not that much story! ;D Please let me know. (I would also highly appreciate it if you could let me know how you liked the story. Thank you! ^^)

**Epilogue**

**18 month later**

**07:10 | West Block, Nezumi and Shion's house**

The morning sun flooded the cozy sleeping room filled with hundreds of books, blooming potted plants and little mementos from Nezumi's journeys – pressed plants from all over the world, beautiful rare stones, feathers and shells. He had also brought a couple of post cards he had written for Shion but never sent. Books from all over the world stood in a couple of wooden bookshelves, not as many as they had back then, but quite a few. Of course, Shion had categorized them by subject and by author. Half of Nezumi's pants, socks and sweaters were scattered on the floor and on the chair of Shion's desk. The other half of them and Shion's clothes were neatly folded and placed in a massive oak wardrobe. Shion's huge wooden desk was right in front of the open window. A couple of papers rustled in the fresh morning breeze. The air smelled of summer flowers and new-cut grass, the clouds were marbled and the sky azure blue. It was a beautiful morning, and it was going to be a wonderful summer day.

Shion turned around in their comfortable bed and snuggled himself against Nezumi's chest, enjoying his pleasant and unique fragrance and the amazing feeling of warm, naked skin against his own. Both were still fast asleep, but the shrill ringing of the alarm clock changed that quickly. Shion grumbled and buried his face in Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi hit the clock, but it didn't stop, so that he promptly decided to give it a free flight out of the window. He lay back down and didn't move for a while, but then he circled his arm around Shion. His warm hand stroked lazily across Shion's shoulders, his spine and the small of his back until it reached his bottom cheek, massaging it with his fingertips. Meanwhile, his slightly parted lips breathed soft kisses on Shion's forehead, cheeks and chin, until they stopped to linger on the scar on his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin tenderly and renewing a mark he had left in one of the last nights. Shion moaned softly and pressed his body closer to him. His own hand started to idly caress the burn scar on Nezumi's back and his lips searched the other ones, hungry for a good morning kiss. First, they just found Nezumi's delicate collarbone, but with a little help he managed to bring their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and it gave him a good energy boost. Shion was finally able to open his heavy lids.

"Nezumi?" he asked hoarsely while his eyes found those beautiful grey irises.

"Hmm?" Nezumi's voice was low and gentle.

"Did you just throw out the alarm clock?"

A soft laughter was the answer.

"Maybe?"

Shion sighed and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I wonder how you managed to wake up so early back then. You're quite the slugabed," he stated, sat up and stretched his body.

"Hey, I woke **you** up just now!" Nezumi pouted.

"Actually, the alarm clock did the job. But I liked your method way better."

"I should hope so too."

Shion laughed and stroked a strand of black hair out of Nezumi's face.

"Well, I have to get up now. And you should, too. Don't forget, you promised you'd accompany me today."

"Huh? I never—" he started to protest, but Shion just showed him his dictating machine. Nezumi groaned and hit his head against the pillow.

"This is the next thing I'll throw out of the window."

"I'll act as if I didn't hear that," Shion stated and got up. He picked up Nezumi's boxer shorts and threw them in his face. "Get dressed."

Then, he wanted to pick up his own underwear, but a loud: "Sensei!" nearly scared the living daylights out of him. Quickly, he wrapped himself in the sheets and faced the window. Natsuki, the little girl Shion had rescued from the fire, was looking at him. Her blue eyes shone vibrantly in the sun as her long dark hair blew in the wind. She smiled.

"Good morning, sensei!"

Shion let out a scream and hurried towards the window. In the meantime, Nezumi decided to disappear behind the bookshelves. He wanted to get dressed as quick as possible.

"Good heavens! How did you manage to climb up here?" Shion asked as he lifted the child over the desk and placed her on bedroom floor.

"The rain water downpipe," she answered happily.

"What? That was dangerous! Don't do that again," Shion scolded. Their little apartment was in the attic of the new West Block elementary school. The ivy-clad red clinker house itself was not new at all and they had to rebuild parts of it, but everyone had helped them to renovate the ancient little school building, which was only a stone's throw away from Inukashi's hotel and completely surrounded by nature. It was like living in the countryside, but the place had good transport connections and the city center of former No. 6 was within easy driving distance.

After his recovery, Shion had decided to quit the leadership of his working group, but he was still a part of the Restructural Committee. As a consequence, he still participated in the most important meetings every week, accompanied by Nezumi as representative of the Mao people. Nezumi was not overly excited about all the boring meetings, but taking part in them was the best way to keep a wary eye on the city administration. And after the meetings, they always visited Karan, and that was the best reward ever in Nezumi's opinion. He loved visiting her. And he loved it to gorge on her pastries and other dishes. It made her happy when he finished everything on his plate. And approximately half a year ago, he had finally started to call her "Mama". Karan was giddy with pleasure and her eyes had sparkled like little diamonds. Exactly like Natsuki's eyes right now. She beamed at Shion and put the demolished alarm clock in his hand.

"Look what I found!"

Shion raised one of his white eyebrows and put the former alarm clock on his desk.

"Thank you. But did you even listen to me, Natsuki?" he asked urgently. "Don't climb up here again!"

"Yeeees!" she answered fervently and grinned widely. "But it's not dangerous at all. When I'm going to fall, sensei will catch me!"

"How am I supposed to catch you down there when I'm in here?"

Natsuki let out a long "Uhhhhh!" and tilted her head. Instead of giving a proper answer, she just eyed the bed sheets around Shion's waist.

"Why are you sleeping naked, sensei? And why do you have so many bug bites?"

"Why don't **you** go and give Cinnamon something to eat?" Nezumi asked as he reappeared from behind the bookshelves, dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt. He placed the little mouse on Natsuki's head. The girl let out a shrill scream and jumped around in excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes! Will do!" she yelled, hugged Nezumi's waist and pressed her chin against his belly to look up to him. Her sparkling blue eyes were nearly grey. He gulped hard.

"Are you coming with us today?" she asked with a high voice. He nodded slightly, causing her to let out another ear-piercing whoop of joy.

"Come on, Cinnamon! It's time for your breakfast," she informed the pet and hurried into the kitchen. Nezumi and Shion looked after her and then at each other.

"She— reminds me of my sister," Nezumi stated and breathed heavily. "Pretty stupid, huh? She was still a newborn when she died."

Shion shook his head.

"I understand why you're thinking like that. It's not stupid at all. Natsuki looks a lot like you. She looks like a Mao. It can't be ruled out that her ancestors were forest people," he assumed.

"Yeah."

"Too bad we can't ask them anymore. Her parents died during the manhunt."

"Maybe I should teach her a song," Nezumi mumbled and dressed Shion in a short-sleeved shirt.

Shion chuckled softly and put on his underwear and black trousers.

"I think she'd love to be taught by you," he said, stretching his arms a bit as he followed Natsuki in the kitchen. "Why don't you give music lessons? You know that I'm still in need of good teachers."

"No."

"This was not a yes or no question, Nezumi. What about literature then?"

"I'm not suited for teaching little kids. I'll just make them cry."

"You won't."

"This is your thing, Shion. You were always good with kids. I'll support you as much as I can, just like I promised to do, but I won't teach them shit. Besides, I have enough work to do in the theatre and you know that perfectly well."

"Too bad," Shion sighed and packed some lunch for the two of them in a bag. "Well, we're late. No breakfast today."

"What?" Nezumi complained bewilderedly and grabbed at least a couple of apples from the kitchen counter. It was a tiny, but colorful kitchen with a lot of fresh and dried herbs, an old stove and beautiful mosaic tiles on the walls behind the sink. Natsuki was sitting at the little table in front of the window and chewed a piece of apple while she watched Cinnamon munching her own little portion of the fruit.

"Let's go!" said Shion. "I'm pretty sure the other kids are already waiting."

They swiftly left the apartment together, went down the stairs and took a few steps from the side door to the main entrance of the school. A small group of children was already waiting on the schoolyard meadow. Natsuki happily joined her friends who came to greet Shion and Nezumi enthusiastically. Sayuri and Shionn were also among them.

"Morning, onii-chan!" Shionn greeted his namesake and hugged his leg. "Uh, no, I mean sensei!"

Shion chuckled and tousled his hair, lovingly.

"Good morning, Shionn. And Sayuri, you too. Hello Naoki, good to see you. Aoi, are you feeling better?"

"Yeeees!"

"Hello, sensei!"

"Sensei, good morning!"

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are prepared for our hike through the forest today."

A chorus of approving shouts and screams followed. Shion laughed.

"Fine, fine! Then let's go. But make sure you stay where we can see you. Don't run too far away," he ordered and followed the little group together with Nezumi. Two heads are better than one, after all.

"No whistle action today?" Nezumi asked and bit in one of his apples. He hinted at the daily morning gymnastic Shion used to do together with the kids. He usually whistled while he showed them how to do their exercises.

"I think we'll move enough when we're hiking."

"What a shame."

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing. Forget it." Nezumi chuckled. The sleeping room window looked out of the schoolyard. He liked watching Shion's little gymnastic lessons. Quietly and secretly of course. Nezumi loved it to observe him.

Shion was a very patient and gentle teacher. He gave his students knowledge but also affection and received thankfulness and love in return.

Shion's school was a wonderful place – a paradise for children. A lot of his students were orphans. But not all of them; Lili's little sister Sayuri was an example. She had begged her mother for days to send her to Shion's school. Sometimes, she stayed over with Inukashi and Shionn. They were pretty close...

Shion smiled and continued his way. Every now and then, he stopped his little students to teach them things about nature, names of trees and flowers and how to identify plants and mushrooms. He taught them how to determine the cardinal direction without a compass or watch and he showed them typical freshwater species and other insects, how to read animal tracks and how to make a campfire.

Shion's memorization ability and the way he applied the theory in practical situations never failed to impress Nezumi. And the children loved it, too.

"I take it back," Nezumi said during a break while he ate his lunch, sitting on a tree trunk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shion asked confused and took a sip of his water bottle.

"I take everything back what I said back then. I mean the thing about your half-assed sympathy. And that there's nothing you can do. You changed everything. These children have a proper life and a future thanks to you."

Shion blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's just because of you, Nezumi. Never stop criticizing me. Don't take it back. I need your input and your honesty. It's just thanks to you that I was able to grow as a person. And furthermore—"

"Hm?"

"I also did it for you. I wanted to create a city fit for you to make your home in one day."

_The feelings of people are bound to change over time. But mine for you won't. I've always loved you and I still do._

A dust of red covered Nezumi's cheeks. He looked away.

"Well, we're not exactly living in the city. But… Well, I never expected something like that. It's—"

_It's a paradise. Our paradise._

Nezumi bit his bottom lip. Shion gently put his hand on Nezumi's and gave him a warm smile.

"You gave me the strength to do what I really wanted to do. Thank you."

"Anytime," Nezumi mumbled and blushed even more. A couple of kids giggled, causing him to quickly turn his head away. Shion laughed happily. The sound was balm for Nezumi's soul.

"We'll be fine, won't we?" Nezumi asked quietly and bend forward to steal a kiss from him. Shion kissed him back. The children cheered wildly.

"Yes."

Birds sang beautifully, chorused by the laughter of curious, happy children. Nezumi felt drunk with the scent of wildwood flowers; the gentle summer breeze caressed them tenderly and Shion's smile was as dazzling as the sun.

Warm and beautiful and alive.

"We already are, Nezumi!"

**The End.**


End file.
